


Unexpected Romance

by NightwingAngel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), No Plot/Plotless, Romance, RusAme, Russia is just misunderstood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingAngel/pseuds/NightwingAngel
Summary: On the summer of Amelia's sixteenth birthday she had slept with her biggest enemy Ivan Braginsky. Months later the consequences unfold. Parents find out and the two must marry to fix the damage (summary might change)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> [Character Introduction]
> 
> /Amelia F. Jones/  
> Age: 16  
> DOB: July 4, 1994  
> POB: Richmond, Virginia, USA  
> Likes: Games, sports  
> Dislikes: Ivan Braginsky  
> Family: David M. Jones (Father), Elizabeth Jones (Mother), Matthew William Jones (Twin Brother), Arthur Kirkland (Older half-brother)  
> Background: Captain of the Cheer Squad. Popular both in and outside of school.
> 
> /Ivan Braginsky/  
> Age: 16  
> DOB: December 30, 1993  
> POB: St. Petersburg, Russia  
> Likes: Sunflowers, Vodka  
> Dislikes: Gilbert Beilschmidt  
> Family: Alla Braginskaya (Mother), Katyusha Braginskaya (Older sister), Natalya Braginskaya (Younger sister)  
> Background: Born in Russia moved to the States when he was only thirteen. He got into a fight with Gilbert his first week of school. That is where the bad rumors started.
> 
> /Gilbert Beilschmidt/  
> Age: 17  
> DOB: January 18, 1993  
> POB: Berlin, Germany  
> Likes: Katyusha Braginskaya, Beer, Football, Himself  
> Dislike: Ivan Braginsky  
> Background: Picked a fight with Ivan in middle School, got sent to the hospital.

Amelia F. Jones was that girl everyone wanted to be. She was five feet five inches tall, beautiful and blonde, and her eyes were the colors of the sky. She was also captain of the Eagles cheer squad, to add to her beauty she was one of the nicest girls. She hated bullies, fought bullies who targeted the innocent, sending most of them home with a broken bone. She rarely got in trouble unless a parent came to school threatening to sue if she didn't. What they didn't know was that the school never recorded the suspensions. Amelia was just that loved. She rarely disliked a person, thought everyone had good in their soul somewhere, but Ivan Braginsky. She hated that Russian boy since the first day he arrived to their school. He was that weird, creepy kid. Why Amelia didn't like Ivan? He sent her best friend Gilbert to the hospital the first week of his arrival to their middle school. Poor guy was left in the cast for three months. He had to drop out of the football team so that his leg could recover. Amelia would never forgive Ivan for that.

It was July fourth, the summer before her new school year as a junior. Loving to be the center of attention she invited everyone in her school; Ivan included to her birthday party at her parents summer Villa. As much as she hated the Russian boy she couldn't exclude him from events and this one was am important one. She doubted the older teen would actually show to the celebration. He never ever bothered to show at her other invitation. This time he did with his older gorgeous sister Katyusha Braginskaya. Sometimes Amelia envied that girl. She was tall for her age, about five-seven. She had an hourglass figure that many girls would die for. She had huge breasts. Katyusha once said she went from a C-cup to a D. /cry/ Amelia was only a B-cup and the fattest girl in her school (her friends told her otherwise. Amelia's body shape was just different).

Ivan was also blessed with good looks. He was the tallest boy in their school nearly six feet if she wasn't mistaken, perhaps taller. He still had baby fat around his cheeks, but that did not fluctuate his looks. His eyes were the rarest of all colors: Violet, a bright violet. To add to that was his sexy Russian accent whenever he spoke English. Girls would have dated him, but again; he was creepy. 

Amelia forced a smile on her face. "Hey there, Braginskys. Please grab some drinks and enjoy the party."

"Happy birthday, Amelia," Katyusha hugged the young girl. She pecked both her cheeks (a culture thing Amelia assumed). She let Amelia go and turned to her brother. "брат, give her present."

"You got me a present," Amelia beamed. She loved gifts.

"They're tickets for Siberia," Ivan gave her a small box. He had that creepy smile.

"Where is that?" She asked the same time Katyusha scolded her brother.

"They're not, but I still hope you like your gift," Katyusha corrected.

"Thank you, Kat!" Amelia threw herself on the girl. "...Ivan." she said darkly. She left the two to join her crowd of friends and twin brother Matthew ( _whose birthday fell on the same day, but because Amelia loved the spotlight he'd celebrate a week after_ ).

"Don't make that face," Katyusha pinched Ivan's cheek. "Go have fun."

Ivan's expression darkened. He was unwillingly dragged to the party by his older sister. He'd rather have spend his day in the field of sunflowers he grew in his mother's backyard. They needed watering and kisses.

For the first half of the party Katyusha had been at his side encouraging him to make friends. Didn't his sister see the way these people looked at him? They called him a freak, psychopath, and some idiot spread a rumor about him murdering some nonexistent teacher (where was the proof?). People were scared of him! Katyusha was pulled from Ivan's side and taken to the dance floor by that quarterback Gilbert. Ivan dug in his pockets for the vodka he so did not steal from his mother's cabinet. He took a gulp of the delicious drink. He kept a close watch on Gilbert. Gilbert was a well known fuck boy. If he spotted one wrong move he'd send the quarterback to the hospital again, if not kill him.

* * *

The party was still going even after midnight. The villa was on the outskirts of town. There was no annoying neighbor to call the cops from all the noise that was coming from the villa. A small crowd gathered around a round table meant for ten people. A beer bottle was placed it the center. Ivan would have preferred staying in the shadows if he didn't discover his sister volunteering, Gilbert at her side with his hand way below her waist. Ivan involuntary shoved himself between Gilbert and his sister to keep that jerks hands off his sister.

"Y'all know the rules, right?" Emma ( _One of Amelia's friend's_ ) asked.

There were a few nods and head shakes.

"Rules are simple," The girl smiled mischievously.

Amelia drank from her red cup.

"Whoever this bottle points to must spend seven minutes in the closet with whoever the second person this bottle points to. However..." That mischievous smile grew. "We've, and I mean I, have decided to up the rules. It will be ten minutes in any guest room. "

"Hope you all brought protection," One of the girls joked.

Oh...Ivan would have to make sure the bottle did not land on his sister.

"Ew!" Amelia didn't hesitate to show her disgust. "No sex in the room."

"Too late, Ames." Emma placed her arm over the girl's shoulder. "I caught two having sex in the second floor "

"Good thing my room is locked," Amelia groaned. She also locked her parents room. Her brothers though, they might or might have not locked their room.

"Ready?!" Emma asked the crowded as her fingers touched the bottle.

*spin*

The first three people to end up in a room were people Ivan did not know. The first two returned with the girl looking tomato red, the second  pair returned with wrinkled clothes, and the girl (from the third choice) returned with an unhooked bra.

*spin*

Amelia had another red cup. Her cheeks were a rosy pink from the alcohol. She kept a close watch on the bottle as it aimed for its next target.

Everyone's face paled.

It landed on...

Ivan.

People ran from the table not wanting to be Ivan's victim.

Ivan almost spit his vodka.

"This one odd to be good," Emma's voice shook as she spun the bottle.

People who stayed were biting their nails, praying to some God that it wouldn't be them, and Gilbert was howling with laughter. He was enjoying this way too much!

*spin*

*spin*

For some odd reason the bottle was louder than the music.

*stop*

Amelia spit her beer.

Emma patted Amelia's shoulder. "Its only ten minutes."

"I'm gonna die," Amelia cried.

"If it happens," Emma started pushing Amelia to one of the guest room near the dining room. Gilbert and Antonio somehow got the balls to pull Ivan in the same room. "We will make sure he spends the rest of his life in hell." Shove. "Have fun!"

The door shut loud.

Ivan gulped more of the vodka.

How did this happen?

Amelia snatched the bottle. "Seriously? Drinking at a time like this?!"

"Give it back," No one touches Ivan's vodka.

"Or what? You'll kill me?!" She moved the bottle from Ivan's reach by moving it to the other hand.

"You're funny," Ivan stated sarcastically.

It was like a game of tug-of-war. Amelia refused to give Ivan the bottle and Ivan kept trying to get the bottle. She may be smaller than him, but she was good at keeping the bottle. Her knees hit the bed. They fell. Amelia on her back and Ivan on top. Ivan dug his fingers for the bottle in her right hand. He moved his head, that ended between her shoulder and neck. He was caught by her eyes, suddenly feeling lost. She too seemed lost by the pool of those violet eyes.

"You know I hate you," She stated, nudging a finger on his chest.

"Yes, the whole world knows," Ivan said. Amelia really was pretty and she smelled good.

Amelia giggled. "But you're hot."

Ivan unintentionally blushed. That was unexpected.

Her hands ended holding his face. She licked her plump lips. "Kiss me."

Maybe Ivan shouldn't have drank his vodka. No. He shouldn't have even come in the first place. His sunflowers needed him! Oh! She really, really was pretty! It had to be the alcohol, had too. He leaned toward her waiting lips, lips brushing, then a kiss. 

Maybe ten minutes passed. Who knows? No one had interrupted.  Either the game was forgotten or something else was happening outside that room. Amelia was laying naked with her back on the bed. Her legs spread. Ivan's fingers were in her folds, thumb circling on her nub. She was moaning, begging him to keep going, keep going, don't stop, more! He was kissing her neck, leaving marks where they could be seen, and his mouth left a trail from her neck, to her collarbone, and her perky nipples.

Something broke inside Amelia. She cried from the sudden pain. Ivan pulled out of her walls only to thrust back in. Her hands were on his shoulders, fingernails digging into his flesh, and her legs wrapped around his hips. She was moaning nonsense words, words that made no sense as he continued to fuck her senselessly. Amelia was warm, tight, and it felt so good. Ivan couldn't stop. It was a heaven bliss.

* * *

 

*chirp* *chirp*

*tweet* *tweet*

The bright sunlight hit Amelia directly in the eyes. She grabbed the bed sheets, snuggled her face inside, and closed her eyes. She turned on the bed, huddling next to something warm, something comfortable like a pillow. That something moved its arm on her bare waist. 

Bare waist?

Amelia's eyes snapped open. She quickly sat up, bed sheets slid from her body giving the world a glimpse of her round breasts. She looked around the room,  head in a daze, then at her body. She was naked. Gosh she was naked! Her eyes widened in horror.

No!

No!

She prayed to the world she did not do what her mind was telling her she did. She pulled the blankets. She was completely naked, a pinch of blood on her sheets, and on her thigh.

NO!

Maybe she was on her period. Her vagina said otherwise, it was sore. She moved her hand between her thighs, slipping her fingers inside the sensitive walls. She was still wet and sticky. She pulled her fingers out and stared. There was white stuff on her fingers. 

There was movement beside her.

Amelia squeezed her eyes shut in dread. She opened one lid to look at the bastard who stole her virginity.  Blood drained from her face. Of all people she could have given her virginity to it had to be her enemy. Blindly she moved her hands around, her fingers grabbing hold of a bottle, and without a second thought she whacked the bottle on Ivan's head. She was hoping it'd kill him...okay, not really. Ivan shot out of bed, hand moving to his head where he felt shards of glass digging in his scalp. Hand movement froze as memories (though blurry) flashed through his eyes. His eyes looked around then at Amelia, shards in head totally forgotten. He could feel warm blood dripping from the side of his forehead.

He was about to say something.

Amelia held out a finger to stop him. "Don't. Don't start. You will forget this ever, ever happened. Not a single word, you hear?"

He opened his mouth.

"Tell a single soul, even your mom, I will hunt you, and I will, promise. I will kill you."

"You almost succeeded, da? I should sue you." Ivan grumbled. He was surprised the bottle didn't complete its job. He might need stitches too.

"Say you will forget!" She yelled.

Ivan looked at Amelia coldly. This was her fault as much as it was his. 

Fine!

He didn't even want to have sex with her to start. He blamed the vodka; that shit was strong. He got off the bed, picked his clothes up from the floor.

Amelia's eyes nearly fell from their socket. She didn't mean to look, but she looked.

How did that fit inside her?

Ivan quietly dressed. He didn't say anything as he left the room. There were bodies all over the house. People were snoring without a care. Ivan searched the house until he found her. Katyusha was snuggled on the couch. Gilbert's coat draped around her, but no Gilbert. He'd owe Gilbert for taking care of his sister while he was out. Gosh! He will never drink again.

"сестра," He shook her lightly.

She smacked his hand.

He tried again.

She stubbornly woke up.

"Lets go." Ivan whispered for her only to hear.

"Let me sleep, брат."

"You can sleep at home."

Katyusha pouted.

Ivan turned and fell on one knee. "Only once, okay?"

Katyusha didn't complain. She placed her weight on his back, her head moved to comfortable rest on his shoulder, and he held her legs around his waist and left the villa.

"What did you and Amelia do in the room?" Katyusha's voice was raspy. She was tired. "You two never left the room."

"We just fell asleep," Ivan lied.

"Oh," Katyusha yawned. "Maybe she will be nice to you now."

How wrong she was.

* * *

Amelia made her friends promise to never talk about this 4th of July. She made them swear to every God in the Universe- Hades included. She threatened to break her friendship with Gilbert when he almost teased her for that night. Gilbert liked the girl too much to end a long childhood friendship. Amelia hated Ivan ten thousand times more,  blamed him for taking the one thing she swore to give to her future husband. Now, she could not wear white on her wedding. Now she couldn't wear a veil over her head to let people know she was pure. She cried for days after that night, refused to eat for three days until her older brother Arthur threatened to shove a feeding tube down her throat if she didn't.

Ivan on the other hand did his best not to think of Amelia. It was hard not to when she was all over the place. He was sorry that much is true. He kept his promise to not touch vodka, well that and after his mama discovered shards of the bottle on his head. She hid that shit. She was surprised that thing did not kill him after she sent him to the hospital to get stitches. She was threatening to sue the person who hurt her son, but Ivan didn't want to tell her who. If she found out he had sex before marriage he was screwed. 

-to be continued

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Missing a period or two was normal, right?

Amelia didn't question missing her first cycle. It had happened before. She was sent to the doctor by her mother after that missed cycle, had to take a pregnancy test after swearing to the world she was 100% a virgin. The doctors did not want to take any chances and made her take the test. It came out negative to her utter annoyance and mother's relief. She wasn't lying when she said she was a virgin. Just because she loved wearing short skirts and blouses that often showed her stomach did not mean she was going around fucking every boy in sight. Her brothers, more like Arthur would kill any man or person if they even laid a finger on his little sister. Doctors found nothing wrong. Her cycled returned a month after; twice as fold.

Savage!

It was like her body was teasing her, telling her "I'll be friendly this month, but I will make it ten times worse the month after'. She missed two days of school thanks to her period.

That was years ago.

This time she missed a second cycle. She was scared. Now she could not yell to the gods about being a virgin: Thanks Ivan!

No!

She didn't want to think about it.

She didn't tell her parents, didn't tell her brothers, or friends about the missed cycle. They'd talk and her reputation at school would be ruined. She'd be called a whore, slut. Worse the boys would probably start going after her thinking she was easy. She wasn't; she proved it to multiple of her exes.

Amelia took a deep breath. She would let it slide. Her period might be a little late this month too. It would get its revenge.

Yes.

She took off her school uniform, exchanged it for her cheer shorts and blouse. She huffed as the fitted blouse hugged her body. She cupped her breast. They were sour. She hoped the sourness was just a warning that she was going to start her period; time to buy pads. She didn't wear tampons: tried them once hated them the next. She pulled her shoulder length hair in a sloppy ponytail and left the locker room to join the cheer squad in the field.

The Eagle Cheer Squad consisted of twelve members. Her best friend Emma was co-captain. Katyusha was also a part of the team. She may not look it, but girl could dance. They needed a good dancer in the team. There were two boys in the squad: Tino and Feliks. Despite being a boy Feliks was allowed to wear the girl's cheer uniform. Tino refused to wear a skirt and stuck to cheer pants. The rest were girls.

Amelia smiled at the squad. "Lets start."

She lifted her arms in the air like a plane then she bent her body so her hands were touching her toes. Some girls struggled to touch their toes, others didn't. It all depended on the body's flexibility.

Amelia's stomach felt off. She moved her body so her feet were in splits and her arm was touching her toes. Her stomach still felt off. She knew this feeling very well. It happened always on her period. She ran to the nearest trash bin, school lunch herald into the bin. Most of the squad looked away, covering their noses. Emma ran to the girl, a hand resting on her back.

"You don't look good, Ames," Emma said, worriedly. "You should probably go home."

Amelia shook her head. Her head still in the bin. She was not going to miss practice just because her stomach decided to be an ass today. She threw up again.

Emma scrunched her nose at the smell. "I know the dance moves to our new choreography. I can teach them and you can fix it during next practice."

Amelia looked over the bin, her face pale. "I will be-" no she definitely wasn't fine.

"Do you want me to call your brother?"

Amelia only nodded.

* * *

 The problem with calling Arthur to pick her up was he could be overbearing. His hands were everywhere checking for bruises, cuts, and fever. He completely ignored her "I'm fine. Just take me home".

Once he was positive she wasn't physically harmed he helped her into his jaguar, threw her things in the trunk, thanked Emma, and left straight to the house. The car's movement was only making her stomach feel worse. She was probably dying. It felt like she was dying. She buried her face in the trash bag (her brother had given) and just continued to let the contents in her stomach fall. She was given Tylenol to ease the pain in her stomach and some coke. That stuff could do wonders to an upset stomach. She crawled into her bed that night and without warning fell asleep.

The next day she was fine yet she was tired. She had an urge to sleep. She crawled out of bed, entered her personal bathroom, and checked her underwear for any signs of blood. Nothing.

Maybe she should change her diet.

Mm, the idea of giving up hamburgers and hot dogs didn't sound appealing.

Yeah.

She was not going to give up hamburgers and hot dogs.

Amelia took a shower, slipped on her school uniform, and met her family in the dining room. Mrs. Jones had made pancakes, her brother Matthew's favorite, and Earl Grey tea. Even better was the homemade syrup her twin brother made just for the pancakes. She thanked her mother, took at least four, and sat between her two brothers. Mr. Jones came into the room seconds later his hair and suit a mess. He must have woken up late. Mrs. Jones scolded the old man, as punishment he'd have to eat his step son's scones for lunch.

"I don't see how it's punishment," Arthur announced proudly. "I must say I do make the best bloody scones."

The Jones didn't have the courage to break Arthur's heart.

Mrs. Jones, once Mrs. Kirkland, and Arthur were both from the United Kingdom. Arthur was only three years old when his mother divorced his father. She had taken Arthur and left the country. She met Mr. Jones in New York, fell in love, and a year later had given birth to twins: Matthew William Jones and Amelia F. Jones. However, Arthur's current dad was still alive somewhere in the UK. During the past Arthur had to leave to the UK to spend the summer with his dad. Mr. Kirkland was nice though. He always sent the twins gifts on their birthday and Christmas. Mrs. Jones hated it though, often complained to her husband about how desperate he was to be sending her kids gifts. Amelia didn't see the problem. She loved her new I-Phone.

Amelia took a bite of the pancakes; not a good idea.

She ran from the dining room, toward the nearest bathroom, and waited for the torture to end.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones looked at each other.

This was all too familiar to Mrs. Jones. She waited for her daughter to return to finish eating. Amelia was still stuck in the bathroom. Mrs. Jones took light steps toward the bathroom, she knocked. "Love, is everything alright?"

"No. I think I am dying," Amelia answered.

Mrs. Jones opened the door only a pinch. She peeked inside. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just wanna die," Tears formed in Amelia's eyes. Why couldn't she eat? Why was she so tired? Was she actually dying? And where did all these tears come from.

"Dare I ask," Mrs. Jones began. "When was your last cycle?"

More tears fell down Amelia's eyes.

Ah! Yes. There was the answer.

"Mom, I don't wanna go," Amelia protested as she was strapped in the car like a child.

"Sorry, but you are going," Mrs. Jones said.

Arthur was already in the driver seat, car humming. Since Mrs. Jones had to work Arthur was given the responsibility of taking the young girl to the doctor. Amelia's eyes watered more. Her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead, said nothing ( _nothing sometimes was a scary thing_ ), and joined her husband in his car. Amelia continued to cry. She was scared. She was scared of the result. She was hoping this was just her body behaving weirdly. It often did before every start and sometimes afterwards. She'd be moody, cry for no reason, and yell at the nearest person simply because they were there. She'd apologize soon after. She was a terrible person such a terrible person.

"What is scaring you?" Arthur asked.

Amelia sniffed. "I don't know."

"You're a terrible liar, you know."

Amelia bit her lower lip. She was not a bad liar. She leaned her head on the car door. The car passed buildings, trees, and parks. The movement was making her sick. She grabbed for a bag. There was none. She was going to throw up.

"Not in the car, not in the car," Arthur panicked. He had just gotten this car out of his own pocket money. 

It was too late.

Arthur had to count to ten backwards, had to stay calm, and not hit Amelia for ruining his precious jaguar. It was wrong to hit girls, let alone his sister. She kept apologizing for ruining his car, promised to pay for damage caused, but with what money: Mom and dad's? He kept counting backward; had to stay calm. Amelia was sick and she could possibly be dying. His mother's look told him otherwise. She knew something was wrong. Whatever was happening to Amelia would change their lives forever.

"Miss Amelia Jones." A nurse called.

Amelia stood up, face stained with tears.

Arthur felt for her. His sister rarely cried unless she was frightened by some cheesy horror film.

"I'll be out here," He promised.

Amelia only nodded. She followed the nurse.

"Please change into these clothes," It was a hospital gown. "And pee in this cup."

Amelia took hold of the cup. She went to the nearest restroom, returned in her hospital gown, and a cup filled with pee. The nurse marked the cup, placed the cup aside, and wrote on her notepad.

"When was your last cycle."

Amelia inhaled. It felt like ice was shoved in her throat. She couldn't recall the last time she truly bled. She never worried over those things; knowing there was no need. That was when she was a virgin.

"I don't know...maybe June." She mumbled.

The nurse wrote on the pad. "I'll be back."

The nurse left.

Thirty minutes later (felt like hours) passed. The nurse had returned with a pregnancy test; two of them.

"Miss. Jones," The nurse began. "How sexually active are you?"

Amelia blushed. "I um...well um...I uh...I masturbated a few weeks ago." That was tots embarrassing, but she wasn't sure how else to answer.

"I should word this better. When did you last have sex?"

Amelia heart was beating unevenly. "J-July..."

"I know you won't like this,but we need you to take a pregnancy test."

Tears stung her eyes, she was getting a massive headache.

"Do you know how?"

Blood drained from Amelia's face. She nodded.

[Three Pregnancy test later]

The doctor was quiet. The nurse was quiet. Arthur was brought to the room since their parents were still at work. Amelia was sitting on a chair in the corner. She already knew the result. Their looks said it all. She was pregnant. Correction she was three months in her pregnancy. If what she had learned in health class: that meant the baby already had a head, hands, and feet: A heartbeat.

"Would you like me to break the news?" The doctor asked.

Amelia shook her head.

"What news?" Arthur asked.

Amelia took a deep breath and another. "I'm...pregnant."

Another silence followed. Arthur fainted.

"Not the father is he?" The doctor asked concerned; very concerned.

Amelia shook her head. "The father isn't here." 

* * *

 

"Who did it?" Arthur demanded once in the car, puke be damned. He was going to kill the fool who knocked his sister.

Fuck!

He was such a bloody fool. He thought he knew his sister, thought her too childish to have her brain in the gutter. Oh! But the way she dressed probably should have been the warning. The girl loved to wear revealing clothes. Her school uniform was too short, rid up revealing her underwear whenever she bent. Being the older brother he made her change skirts countless times. No boy was going to have his sister before she wed.

"Shouldn't we tell mom and dad first?" Amelia asked. She didn't want to tell Arthur, then have to tell her parents the same story.

"Tell me now."

"And what? You'll go rampage?"

"I should. Whatever idiot took you was a bloody fool to not use protection."

Amelia stared at her hands.

"And now we have a bloody fetus on our hands."

Fetus did not sound right, Amelia thought.

Yes, she was stupid for drinking. She was stupid for having Gilbert steal beer from his parents refrigerator just so they could drink like there was no tomorrow. She was stupid for playing that stupid game, and getting lost in those violet eyes. Ivan's eyes were like a tide, pulling you in, until you were too far in the sea.

That did not mean her...She gritted her teeth...her baby is at fault. She hated that word fetus. Fetus was a word that separated the baby from its mother. It was a baby, her baby...

They were home.

"How was it, eh?" Matthew asked once they were in the house.

Arthur was on the couch, glaring at his young sister. There were so many things he wanted to call her. None of the words were pretty.

"Well what are you waiting for? Tell him."

Amelia frowned. Her older brother was building a wall. What if Matthew, her own twin, did the same. Worse! Her parents! Would she get disowned? Mom was scary when angry. She had told Amelia countless time always have protection. She even shoved condoms in her daughter's bag stating men were stupid. Amelia only laughed, thinking her mom was being overprotective. She could handle herself. She didn't need protection. She gave those condoms to Gilbert. She always teased him about not being a father yet.

She shouldn't have.

She was crying again.

She was in trouble. She would get disowned, left on the streets. How was she going to support a baby? She would have to give it away. Even though she didn't know the baby the idea of giving her baby away brought more tears.

Matthew panicked. He ran to his sister, holding her. Believe it or not sometimes he could feel her pain. Like in 1st grade when Gilbert cut half the girl's hair. She was crying for days because of it. Matthew felt that pain and surprisingly cried with his twin. Arthur, on the other hand, beat the shit out of Gilbert for hurting his sister.

No one ever thought Gilbert and Amelia would be friends after that. Amelia easily forgave the jerk, though maybe it was a good thing. Gilbert was like that third brother who'd fight anyone who hurt Amelia and Matthew. Though Amelia started getting tired of needing protection from her best friend and brothers whenever she came across a bully. She began taking martial arts in third grade...now she was a black belt.

Matthew ran his fingers through his sister's hair. He wont pressure her into telling him the news. Patients was key.

Mom and Dad were home over an hour after six. Mom made dinner. Dad and the other three were awkwardly sitting in the dining room. It was a long awkward silence. Mom placed the plates of cooked breast chicken (seasoned), rice (with a light taste), and gave Amelia a can of sprite. She sat down once everyone was served.

"Eat," was all she said.

But Amelia could not eat.

"If its bothering you might as well say it now," Mrs. Jones said still calm.

Amelia didn't say anything.

"What did the doctor say? Was it just another missed cycle? Cancer?" The last part sounded hopeful.

Amelia wanted to pull her own hair. Was cancer a better punishment than being pregnant?

"Honey, lets not pressure Amelia. She is clearly not ready to tell us." Mr. Jones said.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur smacked his hands on the table. "The whore is bloody pregnant!"

Amelia flinched at the word whore.

"Arthur, we do not use those words in this house!" Mrs. Jones scolded. "Now Amelia...what he said true?"

Amelia nodded.

Count to ten backwards, Mrs. Jones thought. "Tell me you know the father?"

Another nod.

"Give me his name. Then we will go to his house and talk to his parents."

Amelia's head snapped to her mother. "What? Why?"

"It doesn't take one person to make a child, it takes two." Mrs. Jones explained.


	3. Chapter Three

You ever get that bad feeling in the pit of your stomach for no reason? Ivan did. He had this feeling once on his birthday: December 30th, back home in Russia. (At times he missed his country of birth. The country was beautiful, though the winters could be brutal. That he did not miss.) December 30th, he had just turned twelve. Usually Russians don't celebrate their birthday the day of...some superstition about dying. There were theories as to why. Ivan woke up that day with the pit in his stomach. Suddenly his mama started screaming. He rushed out of his room, into his parents room. Mama was crying, her head resting on her husband's body. Papa had died. There was no explanation as to why. The day before, Papa was fine enjoying drinks of vodka with his brother .They chatted away about their young days, the weather, the news, and how it was ridiculously cold. That week should have been Ivan's birthday celebration, ended up being a funeral ceremony for his papa.

Ivan would never forget that day, that week, and the pit in his stomach. He just had to take his father's responsibility and take care of the family.

Fearing the worse. Ivan hopped out of bed, checked on his sisters. They were breathing, that was good, then his mama. She was fine too, so why the pit?

He sat in the living room, found a bottle of vodka under the sink. It was half empty, but who cared. He drank the liquid.

This pit...why this pit?

He drank.

Was it guilt?

It had been nearly three months since the incident with Amelia. Amelia avoided him like the plague. He didn't really care at least no more invitations to her stupid parties.

Another drink.

He did regret it though. He took a virginity without permission. He kept blaming the vodka he snuck into the party. If he hadn't touched that vodka...

Drink.

He just wanted to be surrounded in his field of sunflowers.

"Vanya?"

Ivan jumped from the couch. He looked over his shoulder. Alla crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"You are too young to be drinking," She snatched the bottle. She should have locked it in her room last night, but sometime she needed to drink the pain away. She really has to stop relying on liquor for remedy. "Something bothering you, da?"

Mama was sharp.

Ivan fell back on the couch.

"You tell me or I will force the words out of you."

She could. She's done it on Papa.

"Remember that night I stole the vodka?"

"How can I forget. Drinking at your age is not legal here, Vanya."

Ivan shrugged. Who didn't drink at his age? "I got drunk."

"Of course you would. That bottle was over 40% alcohol."

"It was good."

Alla placed a hand on her forehead. "I don't want to risk getting deported because I gave underage teens vodka."

Ivan sighed. "Mama, I had sex."

One

Two

Three

This time Alla took a swig of the alcohol "You used protection, da?"

Okay.

This was much worse than he thought. "...Nyet."

* * *

First things first Katyusha had to stay and babysit Natalya. Second don't tell Natalya. She was too attached to her brother believing they'd get married and have ten babies. Alla had yet to find a therapist to explain the attachment Natalya had for her son. She gets it. She gave birth to three gorgeous kids, her son was handsome enough to be a model, but there were plenty of gorgeous men in the sea and Natalya was a beauty. Third, she had Ivan in her beat up Honda. She barely made enough to pay rent, beat up Honda did its job. She was driving and using google maps to find the Jones.

Oh! Dear! The Jones lived in an expansive neighborhood. What if they accused her of wanting money? She didn't need the money. She was happy with her current life despite the struggles. As long as her kids were well fed and getting their education she didn't care about the richest. The Jones lived in a mansion. Her son was lucky to knock such a girl. The question was would the parents agree to her proposal. She rang the door bell repeatingly hoping someone would answer.

The door opened.

"Yes?" It was Amelia's twin Matthew.

"I need to speak to the Jones this now!" She demanded.

Matthew sighed, mumbled something under his breath. He invited Alla and Ivan in the house, led them to the nice expensive looking living room. Alla regretted her choice of wear. Well she kind of just dragged Ivan out of the house in her jammy, didn't bother combing her hair, but at least she brushed her teeth. She sat, legs crossed.

Ivan hesitantly sat next to his mother.

Matthew's eyes were on him. He was difficult to read at times. Sometimes he would run from Ivan, and other times he'd talk to Ivan. Matthew was one of the few who did not hate Ivan. He blamed Gilbert for ending in the hospital that day. Ivan had refused to be the target of Gilbert's bullying, picked up a broken water pipe...yeah...Gilbert nearly died that day. Ivan was forced to take therapy after that incident; counselor was useless. Ivan was supposedly at fault and Gilbert was an angel.

"Where are they?" Alla asked, impatient.

"Right," Matthew left to the stairs.

~:~

The living room was full. Elizabeth Jones had placed a serving of tea on the table for the two Braginskys and had given them over a handful of cookie biscuits. Alla would have preferred a bottle of vodka over tea, but whatever worked. The tea wasn't bad. Arthur was glaring at Ivan, probably plotting his death. Amelia sat next to her twin on the love seat, snuggled to his side. Matthew didn't seem to mind. Mr. Jones was focusing more on some rerun of a football game: Raiders vs The Patriots. Raiders were losing, no chance of winning. Mrs. Jones had her arms crossed.

"Seems you read my mind," Mrs. Jones commented. She had a nice British accent. She had been planning to visit the Braginskys.

Alla sipped her tea. "Da. Looks like you have news for me."

"The greatest news," Mrs. Jones answered through her teeth.

Alla stole a glance at her son and the girl Amelia. She was showing just by a pinch. Alla ran her fingers through her long ash hair; never thought she'd be a grandmother before the age of forty.

"I can see it already," Alla stated.

Amelia's hands flew to her stomach.

"See what?" Ivan asked lost. He didn't see anything different. Amelia was still the same, though she might have put some weight.

"I know the ideal solution would be to abort." Alla took another sip.

The room went cold.

Alla held a hand up before an argument could start. "But I am catholic. I can not allow a life to be ruined."

Mrs. Jones nodded. "Yes. Its been three months. By now it has a heart and can probably hear us."

Ivan took a closer look at Amelia. Feeling Ivan's eyes she turned hiding her stomach. It hit, like an ice bucket.

"I have a proposal," Alla continued.

"And that is?"

"They must marry."

"No! No! I refuse!" Amelia stood up, yelling. She did not care if she was making a scene. She will not marry the creepiest boy in her school and maybe the world.

"Why not?" Alla asked.

"A. I don't like Braginsky."

Alla lifted a brow.

"B. Sorry, but your son is a creep!"

"What makes him a creep?"

"He killed a teacher!"

"That is just a rumor made up by Antonio." Matthew mumbled.

"Amelia," Mrs. Jones scolded.

"Mom,"Amelia whined, turning to her mother, pleading with her eyes. She would do anything, change schools if she must, but not marry Ivan. She did not want this.

Alla patted her son on the head.

Ivan had been quiet. Amelia was pregnant; she was pregnant with his child. She was pregnant! And now he was going to be a father. This could not be happening. He wasn't ready to be a Papa.

"My son will not hurt fly unless he has reason to." Alla claimed. "If rumor true, teacher deserved."

"Amelia," Mrs. Jones interrupted, stone in her voice.

Amelia squeaked.

"You must take obligations for your actions," Mrs. Jones continued.

Amelia cried.

"You spread your legs."

Amelia blushed. How could her mom say that so easily?

"Now you must face the consequences."

Ivan hadn't said a word. He couldn't say no even if he wanted to. He didn't want to leave their child fatherless. He knew that feeling of being fatherless. A day never went by without him thinking of his Papa. There were nights he'd cry because Papa wasn't there. He could no longer hear his Papa's voice, could no longer smell his scent (a scent he once took for granted, but now wished stayed).

This was his and Amelia's mistake and he'd fix that mistake.

[A week later]

Amelia couldn't stop the crying. The tears just kept coming and only got worse when the day of their so called wedding got close. She kept to herself at school, avoided her friends, and wore a lose vest to hide the small bump. She skipped cheer practice, the doctor recommended she drop out of the team for the baby's sake not hers. She struggled giving her resignation. If she left the team, people will start questioning her actions, and then they'd know.

"I know you always dreamed of wearing a white dress on your wedding," Her mother came into her bedroom holding a dress.

"Mom, I don't wanna do this," Amelia whispered on her pillow. "I can't do this."

Mrs. Jones sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "You are lucky. Most teenage boys run to the hills the second they hear they are going to be a father, but this boy, he is willing to take responsibility. If you ask me I say you have yourself a good man."

"But, mom, he is creepy," Amelia slowly sat up on the bed. "He nearly killed Gilbert."

"And Gilbert likes to pick fights for the sake of looking good," Mrs. Jones pointed out. "Give Ivan a chance. And if you still are not happy then I will not question you leaving him."

Amelia wiped her eyes. "Really? You will let me divorce him if I am not happy."

Mrs. Jones nodded.

Amelia barely managed a smile. "Okay."

[Thirty minutes later]

She was wearing a strapless tea style dress. The dress was fit around her breast to her waist, and flared to her knees. Her hair was twisted into a lace braided bun, and to complete it all her mother placed a white hair clip on her hair. Light makeup was patted on Amelia's face, on her feet were white ankle straps. Amelia almost burst into tears of happiness as she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. Despite not wearing the ideal dress for her wedding, she looked like a beautiful bride.

* * *

 

Ivan was waiting in the the courtroom with his Mama. Katyusha had stayed home again to babysit Natalya. Neither girls heard the news. It was more for Natalya's sake, and fear that Katyusha would accidentally spill the truth. She usually did under pressure. Alla had rented her son a suit for the occasion. She herself wore a beige body-con dress. Half her hair was pulled back by a half-up do, and her lips painted red.

"I'v _e spoken to the Jones,_ " Alla said in Russian.

A few strange looks were given their way from the random strangers in the court.

Alla continued in her mother tongue. " _They are willing to take you into their home._ "

" _What_?" Ivan asked.

_"Marriage is the first step for the baby's sake. I thought of having you work to support the new family. Its only fair. However, the Jones did not like the idea. They want you to focus on your studies. They promised to pay for your college tuition. This is so that you and Amelia have a good job to support the child. I will also do my part and give some of my earnings for my grandchild."_

Ivan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been looking for jobs, had a job interview for McDonald the day after the wedding. " _What about Natalya?"_

Alla took a deep breath, yes Natalya was the issue. She will throw a fit the second she realizes her older brother is gone. "I _will tell her you left. I will not tell her about your marriage, and about Amelia. If Natalya were to find out, both the baby and Amelia could be in danger._ "

_"She will go looking for me, Mama."_

_"That is why I won't tell her where."_

The door to the courtroom opened. Mr. Jones and Mrs. Jones were to the first to enter the court. Mr.Jones wore a formal suit, his wife Mrs. Jones wore a light pink sheath dress. Her hair was done in a side ponytail. Next were Matthew Jones and Arthur Kirkland (also dressed formally). Arthur was stone angry, but kept his mouth shut. Ivan didn't need the words to be said to know Arthur hated him. They maybe family soon, but Ivan would not try to please Arthur. He was used to the hate by now. Then came Amelia with her head held now.

Ivan's heart skipped a beat or two.

The sunlight, from the out room window shun bright, making Amelia look like an Angel, a gift from the heavens.

Ivan bit his own lower lip.

He wanted to run and pull her into his arms, kiss her plum lips.

The Jones sat close to the Braginskys. Amelia protested at first not wanting to be next to Ivan. The protest went on death ears with from her parents. She sat next to Ivan's left, and the smell of her perfume hit his nose. He wanted to touch her hand, couldn't he? They were to be husband and wife. He didn't.

[Hour Later]

"You may now kiss the bride," The Judge said after the vows and signed papers were completely.

Amelia wrinkled her nose as she looked at Ivan standing opposite of her, and holding her hands.

The Judge didn't question the odd behavior (he seen similar situation over a life time).

They didn't share a kiss.

"Well then we should celebrate," Mr. Jones said once they were outside of the court house.

"I just want to go home, dad," Amelia objected. She was glad this ceremony was over. She was officially now married to Ivan...yay...she hated her life. She just wanted to forget this day happened and sleep in her nice bed.

"Celebration sounds nice, da," Alla agreed. "Dinner, my treat."

Privet! was the Restaurant's name. (since Amelia refused to go to Dennys or some other well known fancy restaurant Alla chose a Russian restaurant). The new married couple were made to sit next to each other in a round table meant for at least ten people (it was the only big table the restaurant had). There were barely any people in the store. Amelia was judging. The only four people were an elderly Russian couple who Alla greeted (kiss on both cheeks) and a curious older couple.

Mrs. Jones picked up her menu. "I must admit I never had Russian food."

"I hope you like it. This is the only restaurant that gets it right." Alla stated.

Amelia sighed, she stared at her menu. (if you ever go to an international restaurant in the States: Italian, Spanish, etc. the menu is often written in their language then in English. The Privet was no different. )

"I have no idea what this says," Amelia said, ignoring the English writing. She would rather have a hamburger.

Ivan looked over Amelia's shoulder's at the menu. "You might like the beef stragnoff." He suggested.

"No thanks."

"You like meat, da?" He'd seen Amelia get excited over meat countless times at school.

"How do you know?" Creepy, Amelia thought.

"You shout it to the world."

Amelia's face turned red. She so did not yell her love for meat.

Her brother Matthew laughed quietly, because it was true. She did on occasion jump in joy when the school served something with meat.

A waitress came to take their order, starting with the drinks.

Alla would have loved to get her hands on some vodka for the occasion. It was too risky though, Amelia might mistake it for water. Alla, Arthur, and Mrs. Jones chose to get tea for drinks. Matthew: water and Mr. Jones coffee. Amelia chose two large chocolate milk shakes.

"She is getting the cravings already," Mrs. Jones joked.

"Not sure if that is good for the baby," Alla said, but who was she to judge. "When I was with son I had an odd craving for strawberries and whip cream."

"You like strawberries?" Amelia looked at Ivan. She never pictured the large boy to like strawberries. It just didn't fit his image.

"Da," Ivan answered.

"Oh, wait until the school hears about this," It would so totally tarnish Ivan's image.

"Do what you like," Ivan said without a care.

Mrs.Jones rubbed her forehead in frustration. This was going to be an interesting family.


	4. Chapter Four

"Wait, why is he here?" Amelia demanded the same time the Jones and the two Braginskys arrived at the Jones Mansion.

"We didn't want to tell you until after the wedding," Mrs. Jones began. "But since the two of you are now married, Ivan will be living here until he finishes school."

Amelia would have fainted from the terrible news.

Alla was hugging Ivan tightly. She was on the verge of tears. Her son was all grown up, and going to be a Papa soon.

"Always brush your teeth before bed. Don't forget to cover the toilet seat," and so on.

"Mama, everything will be fine," Ivan reassured. He wasn't happy about having to live with the Jones, but he had to do what he had to.

"My baby is all grown up," Alla cried tears of joy and sadness. She was having flashbacks of Ivan's birth, his first word, his first two steps. It was all too much, she was crying even more.

Ivan patted his mother's back.

You have clothes for tonight, da?"

He did. His Mama made him pack three set of clothes without an explanation. She made him take his washing materials and other necessities.

Alla gave Ivan a kiss on both his cheeks and a peck on his lips. She whispered her words of love, bid farewell to the Jones promising to visit as often, if they needed anything, and blah blah blah. She kept saying goodbye both in English and Russian as she got closer to the door. Then she was gone, out that door.

"Please, Mr. Braginsky, make yourself at home," Mrs. Jones offered. "Whatever is ours is yours."

"Спасибо," Ivan said.

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Amelia, please show Ivan to his room."

Amelia looked at her mom confused. "And how am I supposed to know where it is?"

"Come, love, you should know."

Amelia's face paled in disgust. "No. No. You are joking. Please say your joking."

"I'm not. Now go."

Amelia grumbled under her breath. This really was the worst day of her life. She folded her fingers in fist, and stomped up the stairs. Ivan thanked his mother-in-law once more. He followed Amelia with his small bag of belongings. There Arthur was in the halls. He kept glaring at Ivan. Amelia slammed the door to her, now Ivan's, room.

Amelia's room was nearly double the size of Ivan's old room. No surprise her parents were rich. In the center was a queen sized bed, with baby blue and green poke dot covers. Multiple pillows were on the bed for decor. On the wooden floor, nearly taking the whole room was a white carpet. A long mirror, at the corner-edge of the carpet and near the window, stood. Across the mirror was a desk piled with makeup supplies, perfume, and other girl necessities.

Ivan dropped his bag on the floor. He approached the window that welcomed the moon's rays. He inhaled at the view. Outside was a pool surrounded by flowers of all kinds it almost made the pool look like a mini waterfall. The Jones yard was wide, long, and green. Ivan's sunflowers would be happy here. He'd just have to ask the Jones permission.

It was strange to see Ivan with a gentle, relaxed look in his eyes, very strange. Amelia was used to his creepy smile ( _the smile that often warned people before he attacked)_. There was no malice in Ivan's smile. It made him look harmless, innocent, cut- Amelia was so no finding Ivan cute. He was still that creep. She left to her bathroom to shower.

Ivan sat on the chair near the desk. He removed his shoes, and tugged on the uncomfortable tie. He paused in unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't have to look over his shoulder to know he wasn't alone. The other presence belonged to someone else.

"You are the fool who got my sister pregnant," Arthur stated. He was leaning on the door, arms crossed. "You took her purity."

"You saying I forced her?" Ivan stood up. He continued to get undressed, switching to a comfortable set of clothes.

Arthur took a step into the room. "My sister cried for days, refused to eat...I should have known." He continued. "You did force her."

"If I remember she wanted it as much as I did," Ivan informed. The memory was a haze, but he still recalled the way her hands ran on his body, the way her fingers slipped into his shirt to trace his muscles. He remembered her hips moving against him seeking. He felt her through his clothes, her scent engulfing his surroundings. Ivan blinked a few times before the memory could replay more. The last thing he needed was a hard on.

Arthur snarled. "My sister is too childish to have her brain in the gutter."

"Then you don't know your sister the way you think you did."

Arthur had an urge to punch the Russian. "You may be a part of the family, but know I am watching. If I see any wrong move I will hurt you, Braginsky."

"Kolkolkol," Ivan laughed, darkly. "You are free to try."

Arthur left the room, angry.

Ivan sat on the edge of bed, exhausted. This whole mess was like a Roller coaster. After receiving the news of Amelia's pregnancy, he kept having dreams, most of them nightmares. Either something would happen to the baby or Amelia. He had been nervous about being wed ( _didn't show it_ ). He never visioned a life of marriage, with kids. All he cared about was finishing school, and getting the money to return to Russia. He doubted Amelia would be fond of the idea. She didn't seem to like anything Russian related.

The bathroom door creaked open.

The movement of the door made him look.

Amelia was walking out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her body, and cursing under her breath for forgetting to bring an extra set of clothes. Amelia ignored him as she went through her clothes. She bent forgetting Ivan was in the room to grab a hold of clean underwear.

Ivan had a glance of her womanhood. He quickly looked away, thinking of sunflowers and butterflies...Amelia...no, sunflowers and butterflies.

Amelia was back in the bathroom, door locked.

* * *

"No," Amelia shook her head eyes on the bed then at Ivan. She refused to share a bed with him.

Ivan sighed. He took hold of one of the pillows on the bed and threw it on the carpet.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked, thrown off, and weary.

Ivan took another pillow on the bed to placed it on the floor. "Getting ready to sleep," He sat on the floor, patted the pillows until he was positive they were comfortable.

Amelia frowned. As much as she hated Ivan, as much as she wanted to keep that distance she couldn't leave him sleeping on the floor. Even though he was most likely used to the cold he could get sick.

Amelia chewed on her lower lip, guilt building inside. "Wait."

Ivan looked at Amelia _(her heart nearly skipped. she was almost pulled in the tide_ ). She shook her head to clear it. "The bed is big for two, even for you, big guy."

"I don't want you to be more uncomfortable than you are," Ivan said.

Amelia faked a smile. "We-we're married right?"

Ivan nodded.

"Married couples share a bed, don't they?"

"Da. Most do." Ivan agreed.

Amelia patted the empty side. "This is your side."

Ivan was hesitant. Amelia hated him already, why make him hate her more? She was waiting and he couldn't keep her waiting. He took hold of one of the pillows on the floor. He crawled to what was his side of bed. He sat, waiting for Amelia to join.

Amelia took a deep breath. She had to get used to this. Ivan was her husband. She climbed into the bed, snuggled into the blankets, and laid with her back facing Ivan.

"Спасибо," Ivan said, getting comfortable himself.

"What's that mean?" Amelia asked curiously, turning to look at him.

Ivan yawned. "Thank you in Russian."

Amelia blinked. "Do you...miss it there?"

"Da, my friends are there and people don't run from me."

"Well if you hadn't tried to kill Gil maybe that wouldn't have happened," Amelia argued.

"I did not try to kill your friend," Ivan corrected. "He just chose to pick on the wrong person, da. "

Amelia did not believe him. Gilbert told her Ivan was trying to kill him. She believed him. Gilbert rarely lies. She moved on the bed again, closing her eyes, but not really sleeping. "What's it like...there?"

"Very cold," Ivan answered with truth and some humor.

"And?"

"Beautiful, da."

Amelia nodded, listening. "Why did your mother move here if its beautiful?"

"Mom need better job, better life."

Russia had its ups and downs, but what country didn't? 

Ivan closed his eyes, sleeping finally taking over.

* * *

Ivan woke somewhere in the night. Amelia's body was pressed to his, her hips moving to seek friction from his lower region. Ivan's face heated up. He was getting a hard on from her rubbing against him. He wanted to push her away, before he did something he'd regret. Amelia moved over him (half asleep) and kissed his neck. He shivered, his neck was very sensitive. What was he to do? Touch her? No! She was asleep and this time he was alert. She licked his chin, her hand moving to touch his body.

"Amelia," He whispered trying to wake her up.

Her lips met his, blocking his voice.

Her lips were soft and gentle.

He lost it.

He returned the kiss. His hand moving over her body, his thumb brushing on her breast over her blouse. He grinded his hips on hers, wanting to feel her, but yet not wanting to take her. Amelia parted her lips, tongue wrestled against tongue.

Amelia woke from the sudden action. Ivan was kissing her, gosh he was kissing her! Her hands moved to his chest ready to push him, but when she felt him rub against her she hesitated. It felt good. The kiss was broken and the two looked into each other's eyes. Amelia licked her lips. The movement catching Ivan's attention.

His hand slid down her stomach, into her booty shorts, and his fingers brushed on her clit.

She moaned at the touch.

He played with her nub, fingers slipping into her folds.

Another moan.

Amelia moved away from Ivan, his hand slipping out of her shorts to her disappointment. She took off her night blouse, revealing two full-cups, next she took off her shorts, and the time she was undressed Ivan was naked too. She sat on top of him, her womanhood greeting his manhood.

Ivan almost groan from the feel of her warmth. He brushed his hands on her hips, wanted to move his hips up to slip inside, but allowed Amelia to take dominates.

* * *

Amelia was shocked. She just had sex with Ivan. She couldn't blame him either. She had been dreaming of sex-with whom she wont say. She was seeking relief from something or someone. Ivan just happened to be there when she needed relief.

There was question in Ivan's eyes, but he didn't push for answers.

Amelia bit her lower lip. "Don't tell anyone, promise."

"Da, promise," He whispered.

She nodded relieved. "I'm sorry. I don't know-"

"Don't apologize. I'm here for you."

Amelia blushed. She turned on the bed, her back facing Ivan, and cuddled in the blankets. She had no words to say.

Ivan hesitated at first, but thought otherwise. He planted a kiss on Amelia's forehead.

It felt nice. Amelia felt loved, but that was stupid. Ivan could never love her.

* * *

"I want you to pretend you don't know me," Amelia went around her room getting dressed in her school uniform.

Now that Ivan saw her naked a second time she didn't care about being exposed in front of him. Ivan would have gotten dressed himself, but he was stuck admiring Amelia; his wife. She wore her lose sweater, hiding her little bump.

Amelia crossed her arms over her breasts. She was waiting for a responses from Ivan.

"...Da," He answered.

"That means yes, right?" She asked, he nodded.

Amelia sighed relieved. "I'm leaving first." She slipped on her backpack. She moved over to Ivan, her hands moving to rest on his shoulders. She hesitated, but pecked his lips.

It made him blush.

"Bye," She ran out of the room.

* * *

 

"You've been acting weird, Ames," Emma said. The girls were in the school cafeteria, eating breakfast the school had to offer. Amelia had chosen pancakes, an apple, sausage, scrambled eggs, two cups of apple juice, and milk. She always ate more than her friends. Her stomach was like a vacuum, but this...Emma thought. It was like she was feeding two mouths.

"I'm just hungry," Amelia lied. She bit into her pancakes, but they lacked some taste. They were almost blend. She blames the school. Their food sucked sometimes. She sipped her milk.

"What about last week? You literally skipped a whole week of cheer practice."

"I was sick."

"Will you miss out on today?" Emma pushed for answers.

Amelia nibbled on her apple. She couldn't keep ditching practice. She had to act like her life didn't take a 180 just now. "I'll be there. Today. Promise."

"That is good. The team is boring without you," Her friend admitted.

Ivan kept his promise. He kept a distance from Amelia. He took only an apple and milk from the cafeteria before walking passed Amelia and her friend's table. He heard her promise Emma about cheer practice. He didn't want to worry, didn't want to stop Amelia from activities she loved.

He bit his apple.

But the Eagles Cheer squad was known around the State ( _possible the country_ ) for their countless stunts. As cheer captain Amelia was always lifted into the air.

No.

He wont worry.

"брат!"

A body was crashed into his.

He froze.

"Where you go yesterday?" It was his dear lovely young sister Natalya.

"Morning to you too," Ivan returned the hug.

"Not morning, where?" Natalya pulled back. Her eyes were covered in tears. She missed Ivan so much. She couldn't crawl to his bed and hug him.

Ivan patted her head. "I moved to be closer to school." It was a total lie. The Jones lived ten minutes away from the school by car, 30 minutes if he walked.

"Why you no tell me?" She sniffed.

"I didn't want to break your heart." Not like he had a choice. He had to live with his wife, it was only normal.

"Can I visit?"

"I still need to clean the place, before you can."

"I don't care."

"I do. Please."

Natalya kept looking at her brother. "I can visit anytime, da?"

"...da."

She pecked her brother's cheek.

"Ew, who lets their sister kiss them so freely," Romano ( _a junior at their school)_ stuck his tongue out in disgust after catching Natalya giving her brother a kiss.

Natalya hissed. She will not let anyone bully her dear brother.

Romano ran with Natalya on his tail.

"Haha, loser, needs his sister for protection," No surprise Gilbert had to be around.

"Would you like to test that theory?" Ivan asked reaching for his secret pipe.

"The awesome me doesn't need to prove anything," Gilbert pretended to be brave, however, Ivan did scare the balls out of him.

* * *

Before Amelia would just dress in the girl's locker room as if it was a normal thing. She'd talk with her friends about the boys in her school, most of her teammates loved to talk about Gilbert and Antonio. They were the hot boys of the school. Only once or twice would one of them bring up Ivan. That would lead to grunts of disgust. Who would want to date Ivan?

Amelia nearly cried. She was married to him now. She took her cheer clothes to change in the girls bathroom. She didn't want her team seeing the bump though it was only barely noticeable. Still, people talked. She slipped on her shorts, instead of wearing her fitted blouse she chose to wear her PE shirt. The PE shirt fitted like a dress, hiding her bump and making her look skinny. She met her team in the field.

"Why the change of clothes, Ames?"Elizabeta, a member of the team, asked.

Amelia sighed. Questions would be thrown anyway. "I got fat."

Many girls sighed in disagreement.

Two years ago when Amelia was fourteen she got an eating disorder. It all started when a group of jealous girls ( _fangirls of Gilbert)_ called her fat, pig, cow. Amelia wasn't fat. Her hips were wider than most normal girls, she had some weight, but not enough to be fat. Those words made her think she was. She only ate a meal once per week. She lost fat around her body, her bones began to show. She was taken into therapy to fight the disorder. Only last year did she gain her confidence. The thing was her suffering hurt those close to her.

Emma couldn't stand seeing her friend throw a hamburger at her face. She just wanted the girl to eat, even just a hamburger.

The team looked at each other in worry, fearing the disorder had return, and Amelia was using the PE shirt to hide her bones, yet there was weight around her cheeks. And Emma did just see Amelia eat double portions for lunch and breakfast..

"You're not fat, Ames," Emma hugged her friend.

"What?" Amelia laughed. "No worries girls, I am fine. Lets start with the usual stretch okay."

* * *

"We were thinking of adding a pyramid to the routine," Emma explained.

Amelia had changed some of the moves added into their dance, stunts made here and there, though she refused to do any of them. She kept to the ground. She swallowed at the suggestion, doing the pyramid meant she as captain had to be on top.

"I. Dont. think a pyramid is needed," She mumbled hesitantly.

Everyone looked at Amelia confused.

"On second thought why not." She hesitantly answered. "Positions, everyone. Five, six, seven, eight."

First they'd clap their hands, then move their bodies around to do the pyramid. Amelia was lifted onto the hands of her teams supporters, hand on her waist, then she was lifted by the other two girls. It was a dangerous stunt. They succeeded on the first try. Amelia was relieved as she landed on the ground.

"Shell we try once more?" She asked. She was just stressing over nothing. Her team were the best, number one in State, they could handle these moves.

The team all cheered in agreement.

The pyramid was done again. As she moved to be supported by her other two teammates that was when it happened. Her foot slipped, making her lose balance. It was like a slow movie. One moment she had successfully done the pyramid and the second she was falling. Her team watched in horror as the girl fell. They scrambled with each other to catch her.

But it would be too late. Amelia would greet the floor, break a leg or neck bone, worse...there was no one to shield her baby.

Amelia closed her eyes accepting her faith.

At least she wouldn't have to worry about her reputation being ruined.

She waited...waited...and waited.

It was quiet.

Maybe she fell and hit her head. She was probably dead by now.

Life was to short.

She always visioned growing old, with a husband, and kids in a family farm. Her dream farm...

"брат!" That was Katyusha's voice. The girl sounded relieved.

Amelia opened her eyes.

She saw white colors of a familiar fabric flattering in her vision before revealing her savior. She had fallen in the arms of Ivan Braginsky. How he managed to catch her before the others beyond means was confusing, but she was safe. Though his look, like stone, scared her and her team. They hid behind each other, using each other as a shield.

Katyusha was the only one not trying to run from Ivan.

Ivan adjusted his stance, Amelia still in his arms, and left the squad.

Amelia was an idiot.

That was why he'd been watching in the shadows.

She shouldn't have agreed to do the pyramid stunt. She should have known. Was she that desperate to harm herself so that their baby: his baby could die? He gets it. He understood. People hated him. Did she hate him that much to hurt their baby?

Amelia kicked and shoved at Ivan, after the shock and relief of being saved surfaced passed her mind.

Ivan refused to let her go.

She started getting angry. She punched his chest, but man was stubborn.

"Let me go, Ivan! Or I swear I will scream!" She threatened.

No response. Where was he even taking her? They passed the school parking lot.

"Ivan!" She yelled.

"What you doing, loser?" Gilbert showed up, more like they passed the older teen. "Let Ames go."

The last person Ivan needed to see.

"Let her go!" Gilbert lifted his fist to punch Ivan.

Ivan dodged the punch, he placed Amelia gently under a tree, and turned to Gilbert.

"I don't like to fight," Ivan began. "But you leave me with no choice."

"You think the awesome me is scared of you. Its time I get even for you breaking my leg," Gilbert charged.

Ivan took out his hidden water pipe, the same time Gilbert charged at him, he swung the pipe. The metal collided with Gilbert's forehead. The teen passed out from the impact.

"Gilbert!" Amelia ran to her friend. He was breathing. "Why'd you hit him?"

Ivan ignored Amelia, put the pipe away, and picked her up.

"Let me go! I need to check on Gilbert!"

"Your friend is fine." Ivan reassured.

"How should I know, you jerk! You might have killed him! Demon, monster! I hate you!"

* * *

Ivan took Amelia to the emergency, concern for the baby. She was taken immediately into the emergency room despite her protest that she was fine, and how Ivan should be arrested. Mrs. Jones and his Mama came to the wait room minutes later. Ivan had called them, not wanting to be alone with angry Amelia. He told them the story, knowing Amelia she wont listen to him. How ironic he thought, just last night they were fine, and now he felt a gap.

"You did the right thing," His Mama patted his head, proudly.

"Yes. I will call the school and coach. Amelia will be too stubborn to drop the team." Mrs. Jones said. "Lets just hope the baby is fine."

[thirty minutes later]

A doctor walked out of the emergency hall. He approached the two concerned mothers and the young husband.

"We did multiple test. The baby is fine." He reassured.

Everyone was relieved.

"But I am concerned. Too much stress can harm a baby, possibly cause a miscarriage. "

No one liked the sound of that.

"What do you recommend doctor."

"There are medications that can help the mother stay calm throughout her pregnancy without harming the baby. All you need is the approval of her doctor."

"Very well, I will have her visit the doctor tomorrow." Mrs. Jones said.

 


	5. Chapter Five

Rumors spread like wildfire the minute Amelia was kicked out of her team. They questioned her leaving the team. Someone found out about her pregnancy, now the whole school knew. People talked, names were spread. Amelia was a whore, a slut, and cunt. Others questioned who the father was: Gilbert and Antonio were on top of the list. Gilbert joked; questioning when did he sleep with Amelia? It was supposed to clear his name. It failed. He didn't seem to care. If people wanted to think he was the father he was fine with it.

Amelia's friendship with Emma broke. Antonio and Emma were a known couple around the school. The idea that Amelia slept with her boyfriend made her resent the girl even though Antonio denied ever sleeping with Amelia. Amelia too denied ever being with Antonio, but Emma couldn't help believing the rumors. Her eyes would look at Amelia's stomach, the bump was becoming more noticeable.

Boys, Amelia rarely spoke to made claims of having sex with her just to look good. She was that easy girl. If you wanted sex go to Amelia. After a third boy tried to force her to suck his dick she locked herself in the school storage room. The tears streamed from her eyes. She hated being the target of everyone.

There was a light knock outside the storage room.

Amelia jumped. She placed a hand over her mouth to hold her muffles. She didn't want to open that door. What if it was a guy wanting to get some? She was in the perfect place to ended up trapped. She would not open the door.

Another knock.

She didn't answer.

She heard movement on the other side, the sound of something picking on the lock.

She held her breath, fear growing in her bones.

The door was pulled open.

It was Ivan.

No surprise.

He dropped to her level.

"This is your fault," She accused.

"They'd find out with or without me," He said. How long did Amelia expect to hide the truth?

"Those boys can no longer hurt you." He reassured.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "I don't need your protection. I'm not someone who needs protecting."

"But you do. Now that the school has turned against you, you do."

Amelia's lower lip trembled. She buried her face in her legs. "He tried to shove his penis in my mouth. I was scared, I was scared."

"I know, and he won't do it again."

"How?"

Ivan took out his pipe. There was some blood on the faucet. He didn't technically kill the guy, though he wanted to, he just beat him until he could no longer walk for days, though a year would have been better. "I just know."

Amelia looked at Ivan then his pipe. "I hate you."

"You tell me that all the time." Ivan said.

Amelia shifted from the storage room. "I hate you having to protect me. I should be strong."

"And you are."

Amelia blinked a few times. She moved again in the storage room, she thought, protested the idea in her head, yet it was what she needed. She threw herself at Ivan.

He tossed the pipe before catching her in his arms.

She buried her face in his chest, his scent oddly comforting.

"I think, Amelia, maybe we should stop playing strangers."

"No. People will talk," She protested.

"People talk anyway," Ivan pointed out.

It was true. People needed someone to take their hate, their negativity.

"People are scared of me, da?"

"You are scary..."

"I want people to know I'm the Papa." Ivan continued, ignoring her remark.

Amelia looked up from Ivan's chest. "Why?"

"'cause I don't like them saying Gilbert's the Papa." Ivan admitted.

"You jealous?"

"Maybe I am."

Amelia looked at him surprised. She didn't picture Ivan as the jealous type, not with her at least. He also had a point. If the school discovered who the father was they'd stop targeting her. People were scared of Ivan, knew he would fight back if he became their target of bullying. He did countless of times because there was no one willing to defend him. He was the enemy of the school.

"Okay." She whispered.

She brushed her lips on his, sharing a quick kiss.

They intertwined their fingers on the way out of school. People couldn't help but stare. No one expected Amelia -the most popular girl in school- to be with Ivan -the creepiest boy in school.

The whispers were still there, eyes still on Amelia. Boys, however, no longer approached the girl for sex favors. She stayed around Ivan almost all the time, sat with him in the cafeteria, both during breakfast and lunch. He was surprisingly not as creepy as people made him seem, though he still kept a pipe hidden. He sometimes shared his food cause Amelia just loved to eat. He blames their baby.

"I can't believe this," Gilbert joined them at lunch with Antonio and Emma. "You tell me. He is the dad?"

Amelia sighed and nodded.

"Was it?" Gilbert smiled knowingly.

Amelia blushed embarrassed. "Your fault for bringing alcohol."

"But what is a party without beer," Gilbert laughed.

"He right, Chicka, that was the best party this summer," Antonio agreed.

Amelia picked up the banana and threw it at Gilbert.

Gilbert caught the banana, pilling it before taking a bite. He looked at Ivan carefully.

Ivan was watching him, probably waiting for Gilbert to pull a wrong move.

"Look, I know we started on the wrong," Gilbert began taking another bite of the banana. "And I should kick your ass for knocking my favorite girl."

"Didn't he send you to the hospital the first week of middle school?" Antonio asked.

Gilbert placed a finger to his lips. "We don't talk of that." Gilbert continued still focused on Ivan. "You are part of the group now. Take care of her."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "I dont need protection."

"You will until that baby pops out," Antonio corrected.

Amelia picked on her food. She hated needing protection, but arguing with the boys was pointless.

[Outside the Cafeteria]

Amelia and Emma were alone (Emma asked her to be alone.) Emma chewed on her lower lip the guilt biting at her heart. Amelia waited nervously to hear her friend's words.

"I'm sorry," Emma said after awhile.

Amelia smiled, forgiving. "Its okay."

"You know. I just really like Antonio," Emma placed her hand at her heart. "When I heard he was the possible father I was angry."

Amelia held up her hand to stop her friends rambling. "Really. You don't need to explain yourself."

Emma felt a sense of relief. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I will make it up to you, promise."

"Lets just go before we're late," Amelia took steps toward their English class.

"I know I should not ask," Emma began as they got closer to the classroom.

"Ask away," Amelia encouraged.

Emma's face turned pink. "Is he...you know...?"

Now Amelia's face was pink. "Emma!" She whined embarrassed.

"You can't blame me for being curious," Emma laughed. She placed her arm over Amelia's shoulders. "So is he?"

Amelia's face heated up even more. "Well...when I saw it for the first time...I was questioning how it fit inside."

Emma giggled. "I'm kind of jealous. My boyfriend's is the size of a pencil."

Amelia did not want to picture Antonio's treasure. She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

* * *

 

"I can't believe I will be aunt," Katyusha squealed. She was already picturing little feet and hands. In her Science class she took out her knitting material to make her niece or nephew gloves. She was so going to be the best aunt in the world!

*knit* *knit*

In another classroom Natalya was cursing in all the languages she knew. Amelia was pregnant with her love's child. No! That baby should have been hers and Ivan's. Only she could bare his children. She bit her pencil, her teeth breaking the wood in half. Her nearby classmates jumped away from Natalya. That pencil could be them. Natalya will make Amelia pay!

[Two Months later-Amelia is 5 months in her pregnancy]

Amelia was to visit the doctor for another ultra sound and to possibly find out the baby's gender. She was a bit excited and giddy. She couldn't sleep the night before the appointment. She was hoping it was a girl, but she would love it just as much if it were a boy. She touched her belly. There was a kick. Amelia jumped startled. She placed her hand back on her belly...another kick.

She squealed. "Ivan! Ivan!" She shook her husband.

He grumbled something in Russian not wanting to wake up.

"Please wake up!" She begged.

Ivan woke up. "What is it?"

"Let me see your hand," She took his hand, placed it on her bump where she felt a kick.

Ivan closed his eyes, ready to return to dream land when he felt the kick. He sat up, his hand moving back to rest on Amelia's stomach. Another kick. He laid his head gently on her stomach wanting to hear the baby. There was another kick.

"That was a big one," Amelia protested.

Ivan kissed her belly. He was feeling some joy, happiness. When he looked up at Amelia, she was smiling.

"Are you happy?" She asked running her fingers through his hair.

"I am very happy." He gave her stomach another kiss, then moved to kiss Amelia's mouth.

Amelia responded to the kiss, her heart skipping at the gentle kisses. Her hate, she thought was still there, had faded to something else, though she wouldn't call it love. Her Ivan was a very caring person, always putting her first, even when she protested. He worried for the baby too, always held Amelia's hand as she walked the stairs or a crowd. It was overbearing at the same time she loved the attention.

The two broke apart.

"Do you think baby can hear us?" He asked hopeful.

Amelia shrugged. "I don't know...but maybe its been hearing us all this time."

Ivan moved to her stomach, whispered some words in Russian before kissing the belly again.

Amelia almost cried from the scene.

[At the doctor]

The doctor was writing notes on his clipboard as he checked the ultrasound of the baby. Amelia kept watching the screen, it was strange, to know a life was growing inside her. Ivan was sitting right by her, his eyes caught in the screen. The baby's head almost took the whole screen.

"Looks like the baby is doing well," The doctor finished completing his notes. "As for you Amelia, any changes?"

"I have this desire to eat Russian food." Amelia admitted.

"I told her it would make baby happy," Ivan explained.

"It did," Amelia sighed.

The doctor chuckled. "Yes, your eating habits will change. What about discomfort?"

Amelia shook her head.

"Good. I think we can reveal the baby's gender, would you like to know?"

Amelia and Ivan looked at each other then the doctor. "Yes."

The doctor moved the transducer until he spotted the gender. "It looks to be a boy."


	6. Chapter Six

   "I wont allow it," Natalya mumbled to herself. She was pacing in her room, plotting ever since the news was made. She couldn't stand seeing Amelia around her dear brother. Her hate only grew for the female as she spotted Amelia holding Ivan's hand in the halls.

Natalya took out a knife hidden in her desk. Her thumb poked at the sharp end of the blade.

Amelia must have seduced her brother into her bed just so she could get pregnant. It was the only explanation that made sense. Natalya knew her brother, he never showed interest in anyone. That was because- _Natalya flipped her long beautiful hair over her shoulder_ \- he was in love with Natalya. It made sense.

She would save her brother from the witch.

* * *

 

There comes a day when one must accept the changes in their life, in their family. Arthur knew a day would come when a man would take his little sister's hand and marriage. He was willing to welcome this man into the Jones/ Kirkland family, but he believed Amelia's marriage would happen somewhere in her late thirties. His baby sister favored hero comics over erotic comics. She would voice her disgust whenever a sex scene was shown during a movie like "Dirty Dancing". Her face would turn a tomato red and she'd run to her room. That was the Amelia he knew, the Amelia he cherished so dear.

He sipped his tea.

"From the sound of your story, I say she is doing fine with this Ivan," Francis sat opposite of him at the Cafe Shop. He had chosen to drink a vanilla latte.

Arthur grunted letting more of the hot liquid burn his throat. "I can't stand it. She is not the Amelia I once knew."

"But she still is," Francis sipped his latte. "She is just moving to mother hood."

Arthur frowned.

"From what I see a love is blooming."

Arthur almost spit his tea. "She is a bloody idiot to know what actual love is. I bet you she is just caught in the moment."

"Or she is really falling for this Ivan."

Arthur tsked. He couldn't see it, his little sister in love. She was the baby of the family.

* * *

 

Ivan had his back against the bed frame. Amelia was sitting between his legs, her back against his chest, and her laptop resting on her lap. She was on a website with a list of boy names. Ivan was looking over her shoulder at the list. Most of these names were just 'meh'.

"What about Taylor?" She asked.

"нет..." Ivan mumbled against her shoulder.

Amelia scrolled on the list. "Alfred?"

"нет..."

"Okay," She typed 'Russian names' and a list of Russian names appeared. The names were both written in English and Russian. "Grigory?"

Ivan contemplated the name. "...нет."

Amelia pulled her head back to look at Ivan. She poked his cheek. "You are very picky."

"Da," Ivan agreed. He stole a kiss from her lips.

Amelia's cheeks turned pink. She returned to the list of names. "...Anya?"

"That is girl's name."

"Oh," Amelia giggled embarrassed. She should have totally known that when she was looking through the names. "...Putin?"

"Now you're just joking."

Amelia giggled. She placed her laptop on her side of the bed. She shifted her body until she was comfortably laying against Ivan. "We have three months left to chose, no rush right?" She yawned, being pregnant often drained her energy.

Ivan didn't argue. They had been looking at a list of names since the gender of their baby was revealed. There were hundreds of names to chose from, but either one of them would like the name, or the other would reject it. Ivan would have loved to give his baby a Russian name, at the same time, he wanted Amelia to be happy with the name of choice.

He moved his hand to cherish Amelia's stomach. Amelia fell asleep from the touch itself. Ivan continued to move his hand around her belly, until the baby moved. He couldn't tell if it was the feet or the fist, it had to be the fist.

He smiled.

" _Only three more months, little one, until I can see you_ ," Ivan said in Russian.

* * *

 

Natalya couldn't stand the way people were. One day the whole school had turned on Amelia. she was the target of everyone's hate, the next everyone was dotting on her; Katyusha included. Natalya ended up ripping the gloves her older sister made just for the fetus. It wasn't her baby. Katyusha cried that day from the harshness of her little sister. Natalya ended up grounded by her mom, not that she cared.

Amelia was rarely alone, very rarely. If Ivan wasn't with Amelia she was with her twin Matthew. If neither boys were with the girl it was her friends Gilbert and Antonio. If she was in the lady's room, she was surrounded by her girlfriends.

How could they stand such a snake? Can't they see Amelia was doing this for attention.

However, Amelia couldn't be surrounded by people forever. There will come a day when she would be alone.

The school bell rang alerting every student of third period. Natalya was walking to her next class when said girl was running passed her. Natalya hissed as if the girl was some poison. She was hoping something bad would happen, please she wanted karma to get the slut.

As if her prayer was being answered.

Amelia tripped on her shoe lace.

Yes.

Yes.

Natalya smiled waiting for the fall to happen.

It never happened.

Amelia caught herself before the crash could even happen.

"Gee, Ames, you shouldn't be running in the first place," Her friend Emma scolded.

Amelia laughed awkwardly, embarrassed, and a little startled. That was really close, one crash to the floor and it would be over for her child.

Emma dropped to the ground to tie Amelia's shoelaces.

"Sorry, sorry," Amelia kept saying.

"I'm not the one needing an apology. Its Jr who does," Emma poked the stomach.

Amelia's friends called the baby Jr at the moment since Amelia and Ivan had yet to choose a name.

"I'm sorry, Jr," Amelia hugged her stomach.

"Lets go before we're late," Emma took Amelia's hand and the two girls left.

Natalya's fingers dug on the wall.

People around her jumped in fright.

Why couldn't she have fallen? Just one crash to the floor would do the job.

* * *

 It was almost nine pm when Arthur returned home after finishing his late night class. He entered the living room when he heard his mum talking to Ivan and his sister. He didn't want to look, but he did. His sister was snuggled against Ivan, Ivan's arm was wrapped around the girl's waist, with his palm caressing her belly. Arthur gritted his teeth at the scene before him. He still remembers the day his sister begged their mum to reject the marriage proposal. He still remembers the nights Amelia snuck out of her shared room to sleep in his or Matthews room depending on Arthur's mood. Things had changed within those months. Amelia spent more of her time with Ivan, and when she thought no one was looking she'd kiss her husband.

"It is only fair to use the room next to yours for the baby," Mrs. Jones said.

"Mom," Amelia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She hadn't thought far a head about the baby's needs until her mom brought it up.

"I know. You're still young to think this through. I will be in charge of changing the guest room to fit the baby's needs meanwhile Alla has offered to give you mother lessons."

"Mother lessons?" Amelia asked curiously.

"I'm allowed to be with her, da?" Ivan asked quickly. He didn't know where these mother lessons would be. If it were to be at his mama's house, that was a ring for alarm.

"Yes. Yes," Mrs. Jones said proudly. She was happy that her daughter's husband was interested in the mother lessons too. "Now about the colors of the room."

Arthur left to his room. He sat at his desk. His heart aching. This was all happening so quick.

' _You sound like a father letting go of his daughte_ r' Francis teased on the phone.

"Can you really blame me?" Arthur asked, holding the phone to his ear. "I had to take care of the twins whenever mum and dad had to work. I was there when Amelia cut her finger. She went to me to kiss the wound better."

' _So cute. I've always wanted a little sister of my own_ ' Francis commented. ' _But please don't let this get to you.'_

"I try not too, I really do," Arthur sighed.

His sister was growing up.

* * *

 [Next Day, 4PM]

Katyusha was jumping on her toes. She was excited to have Amelia over at the Braginskys house. It was the first Amelia would ever actually visit. Why she didn't Katyusha would say she didn't understand, but she did. The Braginskys siblings and the new Braginsky of the family were waiting for Alla outside the school gate. Katyusha could feel her little sister's hate being directed at Amelia. She didn't want to fear the worse, she knew Natalya loved her brother enough to chase any girl away from the boy. She also doubted her baby sister would do anything crazy.

Ivan though didn't trust his little sister one bit.

The beat up Honda made its round before stopping at the curve. Alla waved her hand out the window.

Ivan opened the front passenger door and directed Amelia inside. He sat on seat behind her's. He nearly jumped when Natalya chose to sit next to him. She took her brother's arm and cuddled on his side. If Amelia noticed she didn't let it bother her. She was Ivan's sister what harm could it do? She did lift a brow when Natalya almost kissed Ivan on the mouth, but he dodged the kiss making it land on his cheek.

* * *

 

The Braginskys' living room was a lot smaller than her parents living room. It was possibly even smaller than her bedroom. The living room had its usual stuff: a couch, coffee table, and a flat screen TV. On the walls were pictures of the Braginskys and a picture of an older man. Amelia was curious of this older man. Another picture answered part of her curiosity. In the picture Alla was wearing a beautiful winter wedding dress with this strange man at her side. It had to be Ivan's father, they looked a like.

The fireplace with a row of round dolls caught Amelia's attention. She took hold of one them, spinning it around in her finger. 

"Open it," Ivan encouraged.

Amelia looked at him then the doll. "How?"

Ivan took hold of the doll. He gently took it apart revealing another doll inside the doll. Amelia squealed like a child as she took the doll from Ivan. She copied Ivan's movement in opening the second doll.

"There's another one," She giggled like a child.

"This is a matryoshka doll," Ivan explained.

"Wow, it's so cute," Amelia squealed.

"If you like it you can have it!" Alla said. She placed snacks on the coffee table and a gallon of apple juice for Amelia.

"Really?" Amelia asked, hugging the doll.

"Da," Alla had a collection of them around the house.

Amelia ran to her mother-in-law and gave her hug.

"You are so full of energy," Alla patted her daughter-in-law's arm.

"I'm just happy," Amelia gave Alla a squeezed before letting go. She sat on the couch with Ivan sitting next to her.

Alla left once again only to return with a baby doll she bought at target. She sat with her legs crossed on the floor. Katyusha copied her mother, though she had her knitting material with her.

"Is he really a boy?" Katyusha asked.

"Its what the doctor said," Amelia answered.

Katyusha nodded. She stuck her tongue out in focus as she started knitting with light purple yarn.

"Okay," Alla began holding the baby doll. "I will start by saying parenthood is a huge responsibility. You will have your ups and downs. You will even feel lost, and at times you might just have the urge to cry. However, being a mother is also a blessing."

Natalya peeked at the living room from the kitchen/dining room. A dark aura surrounded her as she watched her mama explain parenthood to Amelia and her brother. Alla had to help Ivan correct his hold on the baby doll. Natalya's finger dug in the wood. She returned to the kitchen, pacing.  Natalya eyes kept looking around the kitchen, contemplating. She fought the urge to grab a knife. It was too risky, to messy, plus getting rid of the blood stains was a mission. Then her eyes fell on the vodka her mother left by the sink. It was over 85% alcohol. Natalya smiled wickedly. Weren't mother's discouraged not to drink alcohol, something about harming the baby. She hummed thoughtfully. She opened the refrigerator and found a half gallon of milk.

She poured half a cup of vodka in a cup then she added the milk. She bit her lower lip, the smell of the alcohol was strong though. She had to hide the smell. She continue to dig in the refrigerator for things to add to the cup. She smiled once the drink was complete. It looked like a cinnamon milk shake, smelled like it too.

"Because he is a boy," Alla took hold of a cloth and placed it over the doll's lower region. "Make sure his penis is never exposed or he will squirt. I know. He did it to me." Alla pointed an accusing finger at Ivan.

"Mama," Ivan blushed embarrassed .

Amelia and Katyusha giggled.

"It happened twice," Alla continued.

Ivan hid his face in his scarf, more blood rushing to his cheeks.

"As I was saying, as you change the little one you-"

Natalya appeared, placing a cup of what looked like a milkshake in front of Amelia.

"Where 've you been?" Alla asked.

"I was making something for my dear sister-in-law," Natalya faked a smile. She sat next to Katyusha.

Amelia looked at the cup. It looked really good.

"And what did you make?" Alla questioned farther.

"Just a milkshake, Mama." Natalya answered. "Please, Amelia, try it."

"Thank you," Amelia took hold of the cup. She took a sniff of the liquid inside. It had a nice cinnamon-vanilla smell, and something else she could not put her finger on. She almost placed the cup to her lips when it was snatched from her hands. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked at Ivan who drank it all in one gulp.

"Ivan!" She protested.

Ivan placed the cup on the coffee table. "I was thirsty." Ivan lied. He could taste the vodka in his tongue.

Alla narrowed her eyes at Natalya. "I want you to pay attention too. One day you will be mother too."

-to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Anon,  
> I want to say thank you so much for your kind review. I wasn't sure if this story was having readers or not, but just seeing your review brought me light. Thank you, again.  
> -nightwingangel


	7. Chapter Seven

"What were you thinking?" Ivan demanded Natalya.

"Saving you, brother." Natalya answered.

"I don't need saving, Nat."

"Don't say that," Natalya pleaded. Her brother was trapped in Amelia's web. Natalya knew it, she just did. "She got pregnant on purpose to keep you."

"The reason she is with my child-"

Natalya felt a stab at the word 'my child'.

"-is because we slept together."

No.

Natalya shook her head.

No.

Her brother was only protecting Amelia because Amelia had his child. If she removes the baby from Amelia, Ivan would no longer feel the need to defend her, to protect her.

"Keep away, Natalya, or I will hurt you." Ivan warned.

Natalya covered her face with her hand, tears slid down to her cheeks.

Ivan didn't say a word as he left the kitchen where he'd been talking to Natalya. He picked up Amelia who had fallen asleep on the couch. His mother and Katyusha kissed him on the cheek goodbye.

He left their house without another word.

Natalya wiped her tear stained face. She will not step down from this fight.

[A month later- Amelia is seven months in her pregnancy]

Amelia dropped her head on the school cafeteria table near the food court. Her back was hurting from the weight of the baby, and her lower region was hurting from the shift of her bones. There were nights she thought she was about to give birth. It was just her body getting ready for the baby from what her mom said. Amelia was happy her baby was doing fine in her womb, but she was ready for the baby to pop.

"You should eat," Ivan encouraged his hand caressing Amelia's back. "Baby needs food, da?"

"Food sounds great," Amelia laughed. "But Jr doesn't like the food here."

"I know," Ivan dug in his backpack. He placed two containers with Russian food on the table.

Amelia lifted her head to peek at the container. Her eyes filled with tears. She was also moved to tears easily over little things. "You know him too well."

"He is my child, da." Ivan leaned to give Amelia a peck on the cheek.

"S'up!" Emma jumped in between the couple.

Amelia buried her face back on the table. "Yes, Emma?"

"How far are you?" Emma asked.

"Seven months," Amelia grumbled. "I wish he'd just pop already."

"Awe, you have two more months left," Emma giggled. "But I was wondering if you are going to have a baby shower?"

"Baby shower?" Ivan asked curious interrupting the girls.

Emma smiled. "Every soon to be mom has a baby shower before the baby is born. I'm just curious if Amelia will have hers."

"What is baby shower?"

"It is a day to celebrate the soon to be mom. People are invited and bring gifts for the baby."

Ivan started picking on his scarf. "Shouldn't shower be after baby born?"

Emma gave Ivan an odd look. "No. Baby will need diapers, bottles by the time it is born."

* * *

"A baby shower sounds like a great idea," Mrs. Jones said. She had baby blue paint on her cheeks and nose. She was taking a break in the dining room, sipping a cup of tea, and eating little sandwiches.

Ivan still wanted to object having a baby shower when the baby still had a long way to go. What if something happened to the baby, not that he wanted anything to happen to his son. Thoughts of what ifs clouded his mind.

"Really, mom?" Amelia asked.

"Of course, love. We can have the shower outside."

* * *

Amelia gave Alla an invitation for the baby shower during another of her "Mother lesson" classes. Alla took the invitation and read it.

"нет," She said immediately.

"Why not?" Amelia pouted.

"Bad luck for baby," Alla explained.

"But a baby shower is very common here." Amelia mumbled.

"You should wait for baby be born."

"But this is the time to receive necessities for the baby."

"If it is diapers you need I get you diapers once baby born."

Amelia's lower lip trembled. She wasn't going to cry just because her mother-in-law said no. She wasn't going to-tears were falling before she could stop them.

Ivan wasn't surprised his mama rejected the baby shower. It was seen as bad luck in his home country for the baby to receive gifts before its birth. There was always something that could happen, yet he didn't want Amelia to be sad for not having the baby shower her traditional way.

"Perhaps we can compromise," Ivan suggested.

Alla and Amelia looked to Ivan.

"We have shower. We do not open gifts until baby born."

"Could still bring bad luck, Ваня ." Alla argued.

"Mama, this is not Russia..."

"Baby Russian."

"Half."

Alla crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the married couple. She wanted no harm to happen to her grandchild, bad luck was harm.

"Please?" Amelia whispered in a raspy voice.

Alla rubbed her temple. "Very well. I will take gifts here until baby born."

Amelia smiled, but now she couldn't stop her sniffles. "Thank you."

From the kitchen Natalya was smiling from the news. She ran out the back door of the house, walked the streets until a familiar house came in sight. She rang the door bell repeatingly. The door opened revealing a man in glasses.

"Natalya, what you doing here?"

Natalya picked on one of her strands. She bit her lower lip in hopes it would seduce the man in glasses. "Привет, Eduard."

* * *

Eduard closed his eyes. His hand ran through Natalya's long beautiful hair. He pulled his head back and groaned at the waves of pleasures shooting through his body. Natalya was on her knees, her mouth around his shaft, her warm tongue tasting him, and her cheeks hallowed. She took him out of her mouth with a pop. She grabbed Eduard on the collar and threw him on the bed. He didn't protest at her roughness.

Natalya moved on top of him, lifted her skirt, and moved her covered warmth on his shaft.

Eduard reached to yank her panties, but Natalya smacked his hand away.

"You want this, da?" She asked.

"Yes," Eduard answered without hesitation. Natalya was one of those girls many of his classmates dreamed of having on their bed. She had a nice body, hair that looked and was soft to touch, and she was just beautiful. She would have been popular if it wasn't for her odd behavior.

"I will give it to you," She began.

Eduard jumped up on his bed. He turned so Natalya was on the bed. She stopped him against to his protest.

"You must work to get it."

Eduard looked at Natalya confused.

"I need you to do me a favor. If you succeed my body is yours."

* * *

[Three Weeks later]

The backyard of the Jones house was filled with round tables and chairs. Blue table cloths covered the tables, the chairs were covered in white cloth with a baby blue bow tied in the middle. On the center of the tables was a vase filled with sunflowers. Mrs. Jones and Matthew were placing utensils and plates in front of each chair. Mrs. Braginskaya was in the kitchen with her son making the food. Mr. Jones left the house to get the cake.

After setting one table with chairs, napkins, and utensils Amelia was sitting down, exhausted.

"I just want him to come out already," Amelia cried.

"You almost there," Katyusha gently patted Amelia's stomach.

"Almost is too far," Amelia argued.

It was already March, Just knowing it was March made Amelia cry. She was due somewhere in April, but April was still far away.

"Lets blow balloons, da?" Katyusha took out a few packets of baby blue and purple unblown balloons. She gave one packet to Amelia after opening it and took hold of the other packet. "Tell me what happens in Baby showers?"

"Are baby showers not common in Russia?" Amelia asked, curiously. She blew into a blue balloon.

"My aunt did not celebrate until after cousin born," Katyusha explained. "There was food and gifts for baby."

Amelia tied the balloon, took hold of another. "This is my first ever baby shower," Amelia admitted, though she did remember one of her mom's friends being pregnant , and there being a baby shower, but since Amelia wasn't close to her mom's friend, she didn't go.

"Oh," Katyusha answered surprised.

"A baby shower usually has food for the guest, the guest bring gifts for the baby, and there are games."

"What kind of games?"

"Well there is many, one of them is guessing the size of my belly," Amelia moved a finger around her belly. "With some string."

"Will yarn work?" Katyusha asked.

"Yarn is perfect. And the guest receive gifts from winning the games."

"Sounds fun. I want to join."

"Of course you can."

* * *

Arthur parked his jaguar outside a shopping mall. Francis was in the passenger seat. The windows were rolled down welcoming the spring air, though there was still a slight chill. Arthur dug in his belongings for a pack of cigarettes. He placed one in his mouth and puffed out smoke.

"Why are we here?" Francis asked.

"Amelia's having her shower today," Arthur answered, taking another drag of the cigarette.

"Oh. I should buy something for the little one."

Arthur sighed. "Don't bother. She isn't allowed to accept any gifts."

"Oh. Why?"

"Something about bad luck for the baby," Arthur explained.

"So why we here?"

Arthur didn't answer. He opened the driver door, stepping out of the car. He dropped the cigarette on the floor and smashed it with his foot. Why he was at mall was anyone's guess. He adjusted his vest and left into the mall. Francis rushed after him. They ended up in a baby shop inside the mall. Out in full view were baby clothes. Francis took hold of a baby pink silk made dress.

"If only he was a girl," Francis pouted. "Should I buy it anyway?"

"Do what you want, frog, she won't be opening any of the gifts until after the baby is born." Arthur walked farther into the shop. Next in view of the baby shop were strollers and cribs, followed by car seats. He bent on the floor, running his fingers over one of the seats to check its quality.

"You do care," Francis faked cried.

"Shut it," Arthur scolded. He didn't want people to know he cared.

Francis placed a hand over his mouth to hide his laugh. He was amazed with Arthur. He would be good uncle without a doubt.

* * *

 

Everyone at the school was invited to Amelia's baby shower. The curves of the sidewalks were covered with cars from multiple people. Eduard had to find parking on some other street. He was breathing heavily, his head leaned back on the seat, with his eyes looking at the ceiling in the car. He wasn't alone. He brought his close friend Toris, though Toris had no clue of his friend's odd behavior.

Eduard's nails dug in the seat of his car.

His mind was protesting, telling him to think twice before he did anything.

_~Flashback~_

_Natalya continued to move on him, teasing him, but never actually giving him what he wanted. It took a lot of control not to thrust his hips and take her. No. Natalya wouldn't allow it. She had ways to protect herself, one of them being a knife hidden somewhere in her outfit. She stopped for a second, then slowly moved her heat up and down the edges of his cock._

_"I need you to get rid of Amelia." She said._

_Amelia?_

_Amelia?_

_He knew Amelia. She had been the cheer captain of the Eagle Squad. She was also known for getting knocked up by Ivan. Eduard shivered at that. Who would have thought creepy Ivan would get one of the most popular girls in school._

_"You want me to get rid of Amelia?" He was shocked. No. He couldn't, he wou-_

_Natalya wiggled her hips until the head of his cock was barely inside._

_Yes._

_He wanted Natalya. "How? She's never alone."_

_"There will be baby shower. I think its perfect opportunity." Natalya answered._

_How was a baby shower the perfect opportunity? That was the worse time. Amelia would be surrounded._

_"You can do it, da?" Natalya pressured._

_Eduard swallowed. "Y-yeah. I-I can."_

_Natalya smiled darkly it was almost scary. She kissed Eduard on the lips. Her lips were so soft, tasted sweet._

_~End of Flashback~_

Eduard ran his fingers through his hair. Was he really he going to commit this crime just for a one night with Natalya?

"Are you okay?" Toris asked, breaking a silence Eduard didn't realize was there.

"Yeah. Yeah. Lets go," Eduard got out of the car.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Eduard tapped his finger on his cup of sparkling juice ( _no alcohol_ ). Not far at another round table was Amelia and her friends. Gilbert had his arm over Amelia's shoulder and suggesting the baby be named after him. Ivan came out of no where, and pulled Gilbert from his wife. Amelia teased her husband about being jealous where he tackled her with a kiss in front of everyone. The kiss wasn't broken until Amelia needed to breathe. Amelia was red as a tomato and her hair was messed up. This left her friends teasing her.

Eduard tilted his cup, the liquid entering his mouth. He didn't want to be the bad guy. Amelia did nothing wrong to deserve such punishment. She was one of the few who joined his computer club when no one else did. ( _It was a club for 'nerds'. Amelia joked about being a nerd herself_ ).

Yet...

He looked over at Natalya. She stayed with her mother. Their eyes met, she nodded to him.

Eduard took another drink.

How was he to get Amelia alone?

It was like his question was answered.

Amelia excused herself.

She went into the house.

Eduard waited five minutes, drank the rest of his sparkle juice, and left to follow.

Amelia had gone to the bathroom on the first floor. Eduard waited outside with his hands in his pockets.

Ten minutes later Amelia was walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Eduard!" Amelia tackled him in a hug.

He was totally caught off guard. "Hi...hi." He returned the hug awkwardly.

"I'm glad you showed up," She said after letting him go.

"Yeah. Um...thanks for inviting me," Eduard smiled awkwardly.

Amelia lifted a brow suspiciously. "You alright, Ed?"

"Well um..."Eduard rubbed the back of his neck. "I forgot something in my car."

"Oh, I hope you find it," Amelia turned to leave, but Eduard caught her hand. Amelia looked over her shoulder at him questioningly.

"I need help getting it."

"Can't Toris help you?" Amelia tried to pull her hand away.

"I would like it if you helped. C-can you?"

Amelia placed her hands on her hips. Something inside her system was telling her to join the others at the party. Why? She did not know. Eduard was a good person, maybe it was just her hormones. "Alright. But make it quick."

Eduard took a deep breath.

* * *

 

It was slow walk toward his car. Amelia kept having to stop, getting tired. He didn't blame her. He took out the keys to his car, pressed a button, and the trunk popped open. Amelia took a step forward to peek into the trunk, wondering what it was Eduard needed to get.

Eduard took a deep breath. He reached in his pocket for a handkerchief and a small bottle of chloroform.

"So what is this thing you need?" Amelia asked. The trunk had an empty laptop box and some wires also belonging to a computer. There were mostly electronics in the trunk. Amelia was about to turn to ask Eduard about the item when the handkerchief was pressed to her mouth and nose. Amelia inhaled in panic, she squirmed to remove the cloth.

Eduard pressed the cloth farther to her mouth and nose.

She struggled for air before her body gave in from lack of oxygen. She would have fallen to the floor, but Eduard held her. Eduard cursed to himself as he lifted Amelia into the trunk and used the wires to tie her arms and legs.

"What are you doing?"

Eduard jumped. He thought he had been alone. He looked over his shoulder at Toris.

"Why is Amelia tied up?" Toris asked, looking over Eduard shoulder at the girl.

Eduard placed a finger over Toris mouth, slammed the trunk, and guided Toris to the passenger seat of his car.

"Why are you doing this?" Toris asked, confused.

"I will tell you...but you must follow me," Eduard answered.

Toris shook his head.

"Please," Eduard begged.

"I'm only going 'cause I'm worried," Toris got into the car.

Eduard ran to the driver seat. He kept scrabbling with the keys.

"Why?" Toris punished for answer.

"I can't tell you...not yet," Eduard moved his car out of the curve.

He passed a Jugaur on the way out of the street.

"Why are they leaving the party so early?" Francis asked, noticing the black Subaru cross-trek making a stop at a stop sign.

"Not everyone is going to the party," Arthur stated. He looked at the car once more from the rear view mirror. The car looked familiar.

* * *

 

"Hey, hasn't Amelia been in the bathroom a bit too long?" Emma asked. It had been thirty minutes since Amelia excused herself to use the bathroom.

"I'll go check on her," Ivan scooted his chair.

"In the bathroom?"

"Da," Ivan left the group.

He had an awful taste in his mouth as he entered the house. Although he'd been in this house for nearly five months he never took the time to actually look at the house. As he approached the nearest bathroom he couldn't help taking in the details. The house truly was big. The mansion had around eight bedrooms, a movie room, and a game room; included in the house was 8.5 bathrooms. He knocked lightly on the door to the first bathroom in sight.

The door burst open.

"Privet, Brother," Natalya purred. She quickly pulled him in her arms.

"Natalya, where is Amelia?"Ivan asked trying to move from Natalya's hold.

Natalya frowned. "Why must you talk about her all the time? I'm here. Isn't that what is important?"

Ivan grabbed Natalya's arms and broke the hug. "Where is she?" he squeezed Natalya's wrist.

Natalya hissed from the pain. "I don't know. I promise I don't. "

"You lie," Ivan accused.

"I will never lie to you, брат," Natalya whispered, she pressed her body to his, her lips brushing his chin.

Ivan pushed Natalya away and ran to the next bathroom.

No one.

He ran to the stairs.

"What's wrong with you?" Arthur asked before Ivan could pass him.

"Amelia. I can't find her," Ivan answered, he tried not to worry.

"Maybe she got tired from all the smothering." Arthur smirked.

Ivan grabbed Arthur's wrist.

Arthur tried to pull his wrist away. 

"I just wanted to protect her," Ivan explained. "more so now that my sister knows."

"And why is that?"

"My sister has always dreamed of having a family with me."

"That is bloody disturbing."

"She threatened one of my exes back in Russia, almost had her killed."

"And what does this having to do with my sister?"

"She tried to harm Amelia two months ago."

Arthur froze.

"I kept her under my watch, but Natalya doesn't have to be around to cause harm to your sister."

Arthur pulled his wrist out of Ivan's grasp. He ran up the stairs to his own room to check if Amelia was there.

[An hour later]

Amelia was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Amelia?" Alla demanded.

Ivan dug his nails in his pants. "I don't know, Mama, I don't know."

"I told you baby shower brings bad luck!" Alla yelled. "We have to call police. File a missing report." Alla took out her phone, pressing buttons.

Francis joined the two boys. "Could you tell me when she went missing?"

"An hour and a half ago," Ivan answered.

"Arthur," Francis placed his hand on the British man's shoulder. "The Subaru."

"How does that car have anything to do with my missing sister?" Arthur questioned.

"It left around the same time your sister went missing," Francis explained.

Arthur in haled. He took Francis hand, gave it a light squeeze. "You stay here. Tell the cops everything you know. You-" Arthur pointed to Ivan. "Come with me."

* * *

Amelia opened her eyes. The car hit a bump making her tumble in the trunk. She lifted her head and looked over her shoulder, another rocky hit.

"Ed-Eduard?" She said.

Eduard shoulders hunched. His grip on the wheel tightened. "U-uh go back to sleep, Amelia, please go back to sleep."

"What?" Amelia moved her hands only to realize they were tied, then she tried moving her legs; nothing. "Eduard, what are you doing? Why am I tied and in your trunk?"

"I will explain it later, promise."

"No," Amelia shook her head. "Tell me now."

"Sorry, Ames, really sorry," Eduard said repeatingly.

"Let me go! Stop the car!"

"Eduard," Toris scolded. "Why are you doing this to Amelia?"

"Shh, shh," Eduard placed a finger to Toris lips.

Toris huffed and crossed his arms. "This is kidnapping, you know. Double the crime considering she is pregnant."

Eduard knew, he knew.

Amelia wiggled with the ties. She groaned when the car hit another bump.

The car drove for another ten minutes.

Eduard jumped out of the driver, Toris ran to Eduard and an argument persued.

"You are doing this for sex?"

Amelia heard.

Really?

Amelia was being kidnapped so Eduard could have sex with some girl. She heard of people committing murder for forty dollars, but for sex. Amelia thought Eduard was smarter than falling for something low.

The wires around Amelia's wrist became loose.

"Its Natalya!"

What?

Amelia froze.

Natalya was the one who set this up? She thought it was weird how Natalya kept giving her death glares. She didn't know why, but thought it odd. However, Amelia learned not to judge Natalya, and she didn't.

The wires around her wrist fell. She struggled to reach the wires on her feet.

She froze when she heard Eduard and Toris's voice approaching the trunk.

Amelia hurried with the wires.

The same time the trunk opened was the same time the wires fell from her ankles. Without checking who she kicked.

Toris fell to the floor, caught off guard Eduard went to to check on his friend.

Amelia tumbled out of the car.

"Wait!" Eduard grabbed her ankle.

Amelia fell. She screamed in horror having fallen on her stomach.

"Y-you killed my baby!" She yelled.

"I'm...I'm so sorry," Eduard apologized panicking

Amelia kicked Eduard, stood up on her feet, and she ran despite the pain soaring in her stomach. Her baby was dead, she just knew her baby was dead. More pain sore through her body. She cried in agony.

"Wait!" Eduard yelled. He stood up but Toris caught him. "Let me go, Toris! If she reports us we're both fucked!"

"I cant let you go, even if it we means we go to jail." Toris said. He was dizzy from the kick to his face.

"Natalya will get in trouble!"

"She should!"

Eduard punched Toris in the head, knocking him out. He stood up, grabbed the wires from his trunk, and ran after Amelia.

Amelia was panicking. Eduard had taken her to the middle of nowhere, all she saw were fields and trees. She didn't know were to go or where led to the busy city. She fell on a tree, more pain was in her stream. She bit her tongue to hold her screams of pain. She didn't want Eduard to find her. She gasped for air as if she was drowning.

* * *

"There, there it is," Arthur said out loud once the Subaru came in sight. "You were right? How were you right?"

Ivan hurried with the car seat belt. "It is the obvious thing to do." He slammed the car door open despite it still going and jumped out of the car.

"You bloody idiot!" Arthur scolded, stopping the car.

Ivan ran to the Subaru where he spotted Toris on the floor, unconscious. He grabbed the teen by the collar and slapped him repeatingly until he woke up.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"I-I don't know," Toris answered groggy.

"Lies."

Arthur placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder. "Look a blood trail. Amelia's water probably broke."

"H-He will kill her," Toris warned drowsy.

Ivan dropped Toris. He followed the trail, Arthur behind him.

* * *

 

"Come , come, Amelia, I wont hurt you," Eduard promised. Amelia was surprisingly fast for a pregnant lady.

Every time Amelia heard Eduard's voice she kept moving farther into the woods. From time to time she would stop as her body kept shifting on the inside.

Was her body trying to get rid of the baby?

No.

She wanted nothing to happen to her child, why her child?

She couldn't move any farther, her body just hurt so much. She dropped to her knees.

The dead baby was moving out of her system.

"Ame-" Eduard didn't get to call Amelia's name. A hand moved to his mouth and nose blocking his airway. Eduard's eyes widened in horror.

"So you're the one who hurt my wife."

Eduard froze.

"I should kill you, da."

Eduard scrambled to move his attackers arm with fail. He was thrown across the dirt, his back hitting a tree bark. Ivan was above him, a foot on Eduard's chest stepping on him as if he were a roach, and a pipe held in Ivan's hand.

Eduard knew he was fucked. Ivan will kill him.

Ivan lifted the pipe ready to strike Eduard on the head when the woods were filled with cries of a newborn.

"Baby wasn't harmed, see," Eduard pleaded.

Ivan had been distracted for only a second from the cries in the woods. He turned his pipe and struck Eduard on the head.

* * *

Amelia held her newborn in her arms. She was happy, yet shocked. Her baby was fine, breathing, how was a miracle. She was surprised because her baby wasn't due for another month, yet here her newborn was.

"AMELIA!" Arthur called.

He ran to his sister.

"Arthur," She said, tired and weak. "He is...a she."


	9. Chapter Nine

Eduard was arrested for kidnapping and attempted murder. Toris almost got arrested for being an accomplice, but Amelia's testimony saved him. Natalya was arrested for being the mastermind. She screamed, denying being involved in the kidnapping as she was placed in the back of the police car. Amelia and her newborn were taken to the emergency.

Ivan, Arthur, the family, and Amelia's friend's were outside in the waiting room.

Hours that felt like days passed.

Ivan should have killed Eduard. Amelia wouldn't have given birth a month early if it weren't for him. There was no knowing if the baby would survive.

"Don't stress too much," Arthur said reassuringly. "Being born at eight months is not bad."

Ivan inhaled, leaning back on the chair. "I try not to worry."

"I think you are not bad," Arthur stated. "Sorry for being rough on you."

"You are her brother. If my sister came to me pregnant I would want to know who the father is too." Ivan said understanding.

A doctor walked out of the emergency room, everyone held their breath waiting. "Mr. Ivan Braginsky?" The Doctor asked around Ivan stood up.

"Follow me," The Doctor entered the Emergency Room. Ivan left with the doctor.

"Arthur, if the baby is a girl that means she can wear the dress," Francis whispered in Arthur's ear. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You sound like you knew."

"It was a prediction, my friend."

* * *

The door to the room creaked opened.

Ivan peeked inside the room.

Amelia was sitting up on her bed, holding onto...surprising to the world baby girl.

Ivan entered the room, the door closing behind him. Amelia looked up from their baby to Ivan. She was smiling, despite the tiredness in her eyes. "He was a girl this whole time," She giggled.

Ivan moved closer to the bed to look at the bundle in her arms. "How was this missed?"

Amelia shrugged. "I love her that is all that matters."

Ivan smiled. He pecked Amelia on the forehead. "What should we name her?"

"...Anya?"

"Da."

[Six Years later]

Ivan and Amelia Braginsky left the house of the Jones after Ivan had finished his studies and got a job of his own. He was temporarily working as a banker though he was planning to open his own company. Amelia was still currently studying in law school. A two story house was purchased outside of Richmond, Virginia. It was Amelia's dream home, but without the animals.

It was early December.

Amelia was setting up the Christmas tree meanwhile Anya was running around the house being chased by their husky pup (a gift from Ivan's uncle). Anya squealed with joy as the puppy caught the hem of her skirt. All in all it was a happy home.

Amelia smiled at the joy her daughter gave. "Any, wanna help mommy make dinner?"

Anya lifted her head from the floor, the puppy somehow on her head. "Okay, Mama."

Amelia placed the box of ornaments aside.

Anya wiggled from under the puppy and reached for Amelia's hand.

The two spent time in the kitchen making dinner.

Amelia flipped some burger patties in her pan.

Anya scrunched her nose. "Mommy, I want some borscht,"

Amelia pouted, the meat not fully cooked. "You will have to wait for Papa to come home."

"Okay," Anya jumped from the counter, landing on her feet. She was back to playing with the pup.

"I can't believe she likes borscht," Amelia mumbled.

She heard the front door open.

"PAPA!" Anya ran to Ivan before he could enter the house.

Ivan caught his girl and lifted her into his arms.

"Welcome home," Amelia said from the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Ivan peeked over Amelia's shoulder at the half cooked patties. "Burgers today?"

"No."

Ivan looked from Amelia to Anya.

"Borscht, Papa, please?" Anya gave her best puppy look.

"Okay," Ivan pecked Anya's cheek before placing her gently on the floor.

He then gave Amelia a kiss. "Next time, da."

"Oh it don't bother me," Amelia smiled.

* * *

Amelia hurried to her shared room with Ivan. She dug in her purse, smiling when she found what she was looking for. She was so glad Anya suggested Papa cook today. She ran back into the kitchen.

"Vanya," She interrupted her husband.

"Da?" Ivan continued to mix ingredients into the borscht.

Amelia bit her lower lip, she kicked her foot like a shy kid. "Remember when you told me you missed Russia."

"That was years ago, I'm surprised you remember."

"I remember everything my husband says," Amelia stuck out her tongue.

Ivan lifted a brow.

"Okay almost everything." She laughed. Amelia twisted one of the strands of her hair before placing it behind her ear.  "Merry early Christmas." She took out three tickets from her pocket.

  
Ivan glanced at the flight tickets. It was a month trip to St . Petersburg, Russia.

"How?" He asked.

Amelia smiled. "Well I had help from my parents, though I also pitched in. And I was thinking we could, you know, visit Russia every few year for you and for Anya too..."

Ivan hugged Amelia. "Спасибо."

-End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone  
> Thank you so much for giving this story a chance though I just think its meh. Any who I received a comment earlier (I am grateful for the comments) and was debating on keeping it or not. In the end I chose to delete the comment. I am against targeting other people for their religion. The main key of having Amelia and Ivan marry was not based on Alla being catholic. She did it for the sake of the child.  
> People are free to comment as long as it doesn't target a religion, culture, gender, or politics. Thank you!


End file.
